The Truth Will Out Part Three
by dreamsofyesterday1
Summary: Part Nineteen of the Robyn Series. Trapped by her fears Robyn remains in Toronto. She must find the strength to return home and face those she left behind, including her father. Rated very strong T
1. Chapter 1

The Truth Will Out – Part Three

Part Nineteen of the Robyn series.

He couldn't move. His legs quaked beneath him as the icy hand of terror clamped itself round his heart tightening its already formidable grip. Never had he felt such fear as this, his throat became as dry as dust choking off his air supply. His hands shook almost as badly as his legs and he could feel a cold sweat breaking out all over his body. Had he been able to see a reflection of himself he would have been startled out of his wits, his flesh had become almost bone white as his blood trickled away from the surface of his skin. All of the strength and energy he had gained from eating the fruit he had not long before was slowly being drained away by his fear, soon there would be nothing of it left and he would be doomed. Sports candy had the same affect on Lily as it had on him, while his strength was fading hers was growing, fuelled by her anger.

Slowly she stood up, her movements flowing like liquid silk. Lifting a hand to her face once more she removed a pair of contact lenses from her eyes, contact lenses that had masked her cold, dark blue eyes beneath gentle brown ones. Thus released from her well contrived disguise, her lips formed a smile more ghastly than any he'd ever seen grace her features before. In the years that had passed since she'd been gone he'd forgotten how intense that smile could be, how dangerous. So far she had made no other movement than to stand up or alter her appearance but he knew that there was more to come, there was more and much worse to come. Part of him wished that she would do whatever she was planning to do him quickly, he couldn't stand waiting; waiting for her to act, waiting for the inevitable pain that was to come, waiting to die.

Finally, after seconds had seemed to creak by like hours and minutes like days, she finally began to move. Taking a step forward she watched as he took two steps back, if he continued to do this he would soon trap himself against the wall leaving himself no avenue for escape. She knew that he wouldn't be able to flip out of harm's way and if he tried to run she would catch him and only the fates knew what she would do to him then. Fuelled by her rage and the energy spread throughout her limbs by the sports candy she was faster, stronger and more capable to do more damage to him than he could have ever hoped of doing to her.

He was defenceless.

Bright lights reflected off of the surface of polished stainless steel tables all around them. It was quiet tonight; no music played through the speakers, no one danced upon the empty floor, no one sat conversing in secluded corners that had been long forgotten and no lovers snuck into the empty back rooms provided for the intimate excursions of those denizens that cared to use them. Only their hushed conversation kept the silence at bay, pushing it back to the far reaches of the walls surrounding them. They sat close to one another but not close enough to encroach on the personal boundaries of their companion.

Each man held a drink in his hand that had been otherwise neglected from the time they had gotten them. Each had resolved to let neither food nor drink pass his lips or sleep refresh their eyes until they had heard the words they so desperately wanted to hear. In his own way, his own right, each man feared those words but once they had been spoken it would be over. Once they knew what was happening they could begin to pick up the pieces of a fractured life and try to heal wounds that would never fully close.

"She wouldn't…if she was…she wouldn't…not his…" Kit struggled to find the words to express the thoughts that were plaguing his mind.

Ché sighed, "Robyn will do what is right whatever the outcome. We have to remember that it's her choice no matter what. If things turn out bad, if Cain managed to do something more to Robyn than he's done already, then we have to stand by her. What happened was a terrible thing and we can only hope that they won't get any worse."

"God, if I ever get my hands on that vicious little git I'd string him up faster than he could say 'no',"

"We all would, Kit. Maybe he learnt a lesson after I sent him flying into that door. I just wish I'd gotten there sooner."

Kit shook his head, "Don't blame yourself, Ché. Robyn doesn't blame you either, there was very little you could have done. At least you got there, not like me and Nick."

"Let's agree on something," Ché began, "If I don't blame myself, you don't blame yourself, amigo."

With a nod and a ghost of a smile Kit shook Ché's enormous hand. He could detect the slightest tremor in that strong grip; it made him wonder if the giant really believed his own words. As for himself he couldn't quite ease his conscience from the wounds inflicted on it from guilt's barbed hooks. Until they knew the results of the test they'd been waiting for he wouldn't allow himself the luxury of absolution.

With the recommencement of silence in a room that should have been full of people both men returned to their own thoughts. Each felt the sting of what had happened to Robyn, each wished that they could have done more. In their hearts they knew that they had done all that was humanly possible but for Ché that wasn't nearly good enough.

He was a hero, he was meant to save people, despite having been stripped of his title he hadn't been stripped of his duties. Every day he taught his students he taught them how to do their job, he taught them that timing was everything and that being late was out of the question. Now, he had failed; he had failed himself, his students and most of all, he had failed Robyn. Even if she forgave him in person he would never forget the look in her eyes as he bundled her up in his arms or the heart wrenching sobs he had heard when she'd been reunited with Kit. He was certain that the vision and sound of her pain would follow him closely to his grave.

Hearing a sound from the far side of the room both men turned their heads. Standing in the doorway to the corridor separating the club from the private rooms was Natalie Lambert. Her face adopted a sympathetic smile as she walked towards their table. Her footsteps were slow but not torturously so as she made it to the table within a reasonable time frame. At first she seemed indecisive about who she should talk to but finally her eyes fell on Kit, with a slight movement of her head she indicated for him to join her at another table further away from the one he was occupying presently. Rather than force to Kit to move, Ché stood up and moved to a table on the far side of the room leaving Kit and the doctor quite alone.

"What is it?" Kit asked once Nat had sat down.

A thin smile spread across Nat's lips, "You've got nothing to worry about, from what I can tell Cain didn't get very far with what he was doing. I can't guarantee that there won't be an infection but I feel I can safely say that he didn't manage to do what he may have intended to do."

With a deep sigh of relief Kit closed his eyes and rested his head on the table, "Thank heaven for that! How is she anyway?"

"She's asking for you. I'm done here so you're welcome to go to her. Take care of her, she's suffered a massive shock and she's shaky at best…"

"I understand, I wouldn't say she's not had problems before. Thanks, Doc."

Nat smiled and squeezed Kit's hand; she could tell how much he loved Robyn and felt that the girl was very lucky to be with someone that felt so strongly about her.

Blood dripped slowly down the vacant window smearing it in its descent. Every now and then a drop would slip down to a raised part of the window frame before falling into a pool of blood, without a sound, that slowly grew as every moment passed and was spread across the immaculate floor. These were the only movements in darkness, in the death like silence that surrounded it.


	2. Chapter 2

High walls surrounded him. On each wall lay embellishments depicting what kind of building this was although there was no need for them, the purpose of the building could been seen from the outside. Only a few people were here with him, they were all strangers come for one purpose and one purpose only. Every now and then their eyes would move to study the newcomer but then they would return to their vocation, their heads bowed and lips moving with silent words intended for only one pair of ears. Some spoke quickly while others chose their words carefully. He noticed that one woman pressed close to a wall had tears in her eyes and was looking towards the ceiling her hands raised in petition to some invisible force.

He walked upright quite comfortably in here; his head was too far away from the ceiling to cause him any bother. Coming to a stop next to a pew towards the middle of the building he debated whether or not he should attempt to squeeze himself into one of the narrow seats to fulfil his purpose. Thinking better of the idea he carried on towards the front, there was much more room here. Tucking himself away by the altar he dug into a pocket with his left hand, his fingers fumbling awkwardly for something. After a minute or two he found what he was looking for. Pulling the item from his pocket he looked at it for a moment, it was a rosary hung from a chain of gold that he had for many years.

Lifting the rosary to his lips he kissed it before crossing himself. Lowering himself awkwardly to his knees he clasped his hands in prayer before looking up at the altar, upon which was a statuette of the Holy Virgin and behind that a crucifix. After crossing himself again he bowed his head and closed his eyes.

"El santo María, me perdona. Ha sido mucho tiempo desde que busqué su consuelo. He hecho mal y necesito su guía," Ché whispered finding comfort amongst his trappings, "Mi amigo fue atacado, yo no llegué en el tiempo de salvarla. Yo la fallé. Yo me fallé. Yo me culpo para su dolor, para lo que sucedí a ella. Dígame usted me perdona, eso no había nada más que podría haber hecho aparte de lo que hago hecho ya. Alivíeme Santo María, me perdona con su luz santa y cuida de a mi amigo, ella necesita su ayuda también."

"El santo María le perdonará cuando usted encuentra que la fuerza para perdonarlo." A voice responded making Ché jump slightly.

He turned his head to see who had answered his petition. Kneeling on the floor next to him was a priest. Having heard what the man had said to him he wasn't sure if it was the answer he'd been looking for.

With a thin smile the priest looked towards the altar, "I feel sorry for your friend," The priest said speaking now in English, "I would invite you into a confessional but I'm afraid you might not fit. How long has it been since your last confession?"

"Too long. It's been a long time since I've been to a Church let alone prayed. For the first time in years I've felt a real need to seek help from someone other than myself."

"I see. If I might ask, how was your friend attacked? I know we're not in a confessional but the rules will still apply. You can speak to me in the fullest confidence. Perhaps it will serve to ease your conscience."

"Thank you, Father…"

"O'Mara," The priest replied. "Eric O'Mara."

Ché nodded, "I would accept your invitation but I have said enough already. It isn't for me to determine who should be told and not be told about my friend, it will be by her wish and her wish only that I will say more than I have said already."

"Very well. I understand. If your friend would like to come and speak to myself, here, she only has to come by, if she is able, our doors are always open."

"No offence, Father, but she's not religious and even so I doubt this would be her first choice for a place to talk to someone about what happened. Besides, she already has someone to confide in, a partner that loves her very much."

"She is lucky," Father O'Mara replied getting up, "I must go now, there are others requiring my attention. Tell your friend what I said, even non-believers are welcome here."

Ché watched Father O'Mara cross the floor to his confessional box. Part of him was glad that the man was gone; he hadn't been prepared to speak to anyone solid that bore the duty of speaking for the Holy Mother. Somehow it was easier to talk to an ear that listened and wouldn't formulate an answer. He'd almost been too scared to admit when he'd last knelt before the idol in prayer. It had taken him a while to find his rosary amongst boxes of things in his airship; as soon as he'd held it in his grasp it had lent him strength.

Standing up himself he crossed himself before heading for the door through which he had entered. It was a long walk back to the Raven but it was what he needed, it would give him time to clear his head and think over what Father O'Mara had said to him.

As the first golden strands of dawn began to unravel themselves across the sky the birds of summer began to awaken. Their throats filled with song that drifted in the air and spread to other birds that joined their chorus. Some birds took to their wings and glided on the warm morning breeze that drifted in from the East. When they met with other birds they would give chase or would fly around them without a care in the world. In their excursions they little suspected that anything foul could befall them. In their carelessness they were ill prepared for the razor sharp talons of a falcon that had chosen them to fill her ravenous belly.

Having taken her fill of food for the time being the falcon flew from its resting place in a tree towards a place that she had long thought of as home. It had been a long time since she'd been here but now she'd returned with a singular thought in her tiny mind, to be reunited with the girl that had saved her life and reared her from a chick.

Flying around her home the falcon tried to peer in through the windows in case anyone would see her or she would see them but two windows were smeared with something that blocked her vision. With great care she landed on a wing of the airship and tried to see through a window that had not a mark upon it with her excellent vision. Still seeing nothing she called once, twice and again but no sounds reached her sensitive ears. Had she been able to register the emotion within her she would have felt concern at the silence. Wanting answers she continued to call in hopes that someone would answer her.

Greta had been awoken by the cries of what she knew to be a falcon. Opening the curtains of the living room, she looked out of the window. What greeted her eyes when her eyes fell on the floating home of her friend shocked her, coating the windows of the viewing deck was a liquid she knew to be blood. In sheer fear for her friend and trepidation about how she could help him she ran from the house.

Standing beneath the airship she wished that Ché were here, he'd know what to do. Without an airship of her own getting to Sportacus was hopeless, there had to be another way.

She was about to find someone to help her when the platform of the airship began to lower causing the ladder to fall. Straining her eyes she could see the faintest tinge of blue sticking over the end of the platform. Wasting no time she climbed the ladder, she had no other choice.

_AN -Ch__é's prayer translation: _Saint Mary, forgive me. It has been a long time since I sought your comfort. I have done wrong and need your guidance. My friend was attacked; I didn't arrive in time to save her. I failed her. I failed myself. I blame myself for her pain, for what happened to her. Tell me you forgive me, that there was nothing more that I could have done aside from what I'd done already. Comfort me Saint Mary, forgive me with your holy light and take care of my friend, she needs your help too.

_FatherO'Mara's response: _Saint Mary will forgive you when you find the strength to forgive yourself.


	3. Chapter 3

Something didn't feel quite right as she swiftly yet carefully ascended the ladder towards her goal. Her eyes hadn't left that small scrap of blue peeking over the edge of the platform, since she'd started climbing it hadn't moved so much as a millimetre in any direction. A matter of seconds' climbing found her at head height with the platform. Reluctantly she peered over its edge, almost afraid of what she might find there. It took her brain a moment to fully calculate what it was seeing and even when it had she still didn't quite understand. Lying there on the platform, with nothing else around it, was Sportacus' hat. A frown of worry creased her brow. Something told her that there was more to this situation than met the eye and the flowering bud of curiosity demanded more information. Positioning herself better on the ladder she reached over and picked up the hat. She knew that her fears hadn't been unfounded when she saw a small patch of blood near the back of his hat. Folding it up with one hand she stuffed it in a pocket in her trousers before climbing a little further and moving herself onto the platform.

Being that she was a foot shorter than he husband Greta had little trouble reaching the mouth of the platform. Lifting her hands upwards she grasped the edge of it and pulled herself upwards. Balancing on her hands with her arms outstretched on either side of the mouth she pushed herself back so that she could rest her bottom on the side. This done, she swivelled on her bottom and pulled her legs in at the same time. With her whole body now in the airship, she stood up.

Looking around her she could see nothing but chaos. The lights concealed in the ceiling flickered on and off intermittently. Each flicker sent waves of light across the floor that reflected off the surface of a substance she had encountered on the platform. It was hard to tell just how much blood covered the floor and she didn't have time to estimate, she had to know what was going on, what had happened here. Letting her eyes slide across the floor she spotted a broken figure lying near the piloting section. From the distance away she was at it looked as if they were lying partly on their side and partly on their stomach, the blood looked thicker here as if the were the place they had been settled for some time.

Without wasting any time she ran over to him with her head bowed to avoid striking it upon the ceiling. Despite the mess on the floor she knelt down. Her fears and questions were answered when her eyes fell upon the face of Sportacus. Running a hand over his cheek she was shocked when it felt clammy to her touch and he was deathly pale. He had lost a terrific amount of blood and she didn't know how much longer he could last without medical assistance. Deciding upon a course of action she was about to lift him from the floor when she heard a footstep on the other side of the room. Slowly, very slowly, she turned around and came face to face with the person that was responsible for attacking her friend.

"Lily!" She exclaimed hardly able to believe her eyes.

"Greta, it's been a long time." Came the sing-song reply.

"You're…you're…"

"Alive? Or were you going to say dead?"

"How?"

"That would be telling." Lily mocked a smile upon her face, "Tell me, how's the family? Are the grandchildren alright? I suppose you have great grandchildren as well by now."

"Stop talking and do whatever it is you're going to do."

"I thought you'd like a little light conversation before you die. Oh well, I guess not."

Lily's smile faded into a malevolent frown before she landed an open handed blow on Greta's cheek similar to the one the other woman had given her a few days before.

He opened the door slowly; everything was quiet in the room. Stepping into the room he closed the door softly behind him. He'd hoped she'd be sleeping but her eyes hadn't closed in repose since Cain's attack. She was terrified of the dark. Lying on her side, now, facing the back of the Chaise Longe she was stretched out on and had been for nearly two days, tracing the embroidery in the velvet, she looked peaceful enough but it was a deceptive serenity; one that belied the turmoil within her mind. Every movement in the silence would make her jump; every little shift in the air would spark off a dozen worries. No amount of persuasion had brought her round to having the lights in the room off for not even a second, just the thought of darkness made her heart tremble.

He wanted to help her but he didn't know how or where to begin. Of all the problems they had encountered together before nothing like this had ever arisen and it frightened him. She'd already suffered a break down and he was scared to death that she'd suffer another one. It was on the cards that if she did have another one it wouldn't be far away but that was something he couldn't bear to think about. She'd still not fully recovered from the last breakdown she'd had completely making her all the more vulnerable. No matter what he did he had to keep her buoyant, he couldn't let her sink beneath the turmoil threatening to drown her. No matter what it took he would find a way to make things right. If he didn't there was no hope for her.

He'd been in the room above two full minutes now and still she'd not noticed his arrival. Thinking it best to leave her rather than disturb her while she seemed so content in her occupation, he left the room and headed out into the main part of the club. Shaking his head slightly he sat back at the table he and Ché had occupied like vultures over the last couple of days. With a sigh he lifted his previously discarded drink, a whisky and water, to his lips and took a long draught. The whisky warmed his throat and revitalised his senses while the water helped to keep most of the less appetising affects of the beverage doused.

"You know what I want written on my gravestone when I die?" Kit asked everyone and no one placing his glass back on the table.

"What?" Ché asked having watched Kit in silence for the last few minutes.

"Bugger,"

A slow smile spread over Ché's face before he gave way to a low chuckle which slowly turned into a laugh. His laughter was joined with that of his companion but it seemed as if it came from a stranger. The laugh was hollow, almost without emotion, not the kind of laugh he'd heard come from his friend before. It showed just how much the last couple of week's events had affected the clown and it made him feel cold inside.

Greta recoiled from yet another blow from Lily. She'd lost count of how many times she'd been hit but the amount of times she'd struck back rested heavily in her mind, two or three times at the most. Lily was too fast for her, every time she made to strike the woman she had been hit instead. She was becoming desperate in her defeat, her body was sore and she still had to save Sportacus. His time was running thin but while Lily was going at her full pelt she had no chance of removing him from the airship and out of danger.

Having successfully dodged another incredible blow from her opponent, for the first time, Greta was able to land an equally devastating blow on Lily which sent the woman sprawling across the ground but it still wasn't enough. Lily was back on her feet in no time and back on the offensive. Evenly matched in strength and stamina it seemed as if this was a fight that would never come to an end.

Until something neither person had expected happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly, without any warning or indication of the action, the airship began to pitch and roll in the air of its own volition as if it were caught in a storm. The walls creaked ominously as if they were under an enormous strain from something invisible to their eyes. Both women were thrown to the ground by the violence of the sudden movements and rolled from one side of the other unable to halt their movements. Once the movements had eased from what they had been and they had overcome their initial surprise both women tried to find a footing but neither succeeded. With their titanic battle forgotten for the moment each woman turned her thoughts to other matters; one woman to escape the other to helping her friend and saving him from a certain death. What neither woman had anticipated was that their lives hung in the balance as well while they were still in the airship if it was indeed in danger. Before they could do anything, however, they had to find a strong handhold from which they could pull themselves upwards to a standing position and make some move to pull themselves from their fate.

Greta managed such a task, after a great deal of trial she managed to land herself on an ideal place to pull herself up. Several times she had fallen but this time she had been successful in gaining enough grip with her feet to remain standing. Unfortunately her fortune was short lived when the airship pitched once again sending her flying towards the open platform. She would have tumbled to her death had she not the good fortune of fast reflexes which had enabled her to grab the mouth of the airship with her hands. Far from safe she struggled to pull herself up but her fingers were starting to ache badly from their exertion and her grip was weakening.

Seeing an opportunity, albeit a narrow one, to make her escape while ridding herself of Greta, Lily slid herself along the floor, it was pointless for her to try to stand while the airship continued to move as it was. Slithering like a snake through water she came closer and closer to the hatch and closer to her intent. A malicious smile curved her lips and narrowed her eyes as she arrived at her destination. Such a smile was directed fully at Greta. She knew that the woman was watching her with wide open eyes, full of fear, as she slowly extended her hand towards those weakening fingers. With her own finely manicured talons she peeled away one finger at a time, there was nothing Greta could do but watch as the time of her demise grew ever closer.

It was with a strange feeling of detachment that she watched as both of her hands were fully removed from the mouth of the platform and she began to fall through the air.

Having looked in on Robyn for the third time in half an hour he decided he would leave the club for a few minutes to take in some fresh air. Letting Ché know where he was off to he headed for the main door of the club and let himself out. A cool breeze wrapped itself around his arms as he stepped through the chrome doors and out into the darkness of the night. Free from his trappings he took in deep breaths of the air he had sought to take into his body. He had felt almost trapped in that shelter of silence enclosed within four walls that had hidden any trace of a world outside them. Sighing deeply he looked up at the sky above him. Already the first colours of dawn were blooming on the horizon lending a yellowish glow to the tall buildings in front of it. Despite the first rays of a new morning beginning to banish night the air was still chill and he was beginning to regret not bringing his jacket out with him.

Getting colder he decided it was best to head back inside. He didn't know how long he'd been out here but he knew it was almost time for him to check on Robyn again and make sure she was ok. This time he would stay with her and try to coax her to sleep, he needed rest too but he wouldn't allow himself the pleasure until her eyes were closed in repose also. Turning back towards the door he tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. Feeling a little silly he tried opening it again but still it refused to budge. He took a step back and scratched his head slightly; the door hadn't been locked when he'd left. With no other option he knocked on the door hoping that someone would hear him and let him in.

After knocking on the door for some five minutes and receiving no answer, Kit decided to knock louder. A further two minutes found him successful with rousing someone from within as he heard a shout to tell him to cease the racket he was making. Standing closer to the door he called to see if the person that told him to stop knocking would let him in.

The answer wasn't promising.

"Oh come on, please. It's cold out here." Kit pleaded feeling very cold now.

The voice on the other side of the door answered harshly, "We're closed! You'll have to come back tonight! Go find someone else to annoy!"

Not ready to give up Kit tried one last time to gain entrance to the club, "I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get on your nerves, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll get on your nerves, get, get, get on your nerves. I know a song that'll-"

Kit's volley was broken by the door swinging open and the same voice that had told him to come back later telling him roughly to hurry up and enter. Smiling victoriously he walked through the door and closed it behind him before turning to see who he'd been annoying, it was Janette.

"You should have said it was you! I'll tell you something, there are certain people who would kill you for singing that. Don't do it again!" Janette snapped her French accent strong in her indignation.

"And I'll tell you something," Kit began with a slight smile, "That dress doesn't go with those earrings."

Before Janette could utter another word Kit winked at her and walked past her into the club. She stared at his back as he walked towards the corridor to the private quarters, her expression a little befuddled. Shaking her dishevelled head she relocked the door and followed his path, it was past her bed time after all.

Each second brought the ground closer and closer to her vision. Every now and then the speed with which she was hurtling towards her death would turn her over changing her view to sky and how far away it looked. Her eyes caught sight of Lily briefly, the evil woman was making her escape down the ladder and there was no one left to stop her.

She could feel gravity sucking her down, faster and faster, into an earthen grave and there was nothing she could do to control her descent. Her skin itched as she fell, it felt as if ants were crawling around beneath her flesh and her stomach felt as if it would take up residence in her mouth. Despite the horrifying aspect of what was happening to her she felt no fear, she felt strangely numb; as if this wasn't happening to her but to someone else.

Wrapped up in a strange sensation that this was just someone else's dream, she closed her eyes and waited for it to end.


	5. Chapter 5

Strong arms held her fast, halting her descent with a jolt. She felt herself tumble before hitting the ground but with none of the force that she had expected. Opening her eyes she tried to look around her to see what had happened but her view was obscured by grass. Fresh, fragrant grass that stood tall and that was still wet with the kiss of dew. She guessed she must be lying in the fields of Elysium, her soul arrested from her body upon its demise. It wouldn't be long until she journeyed to the gates that concealed the house of Ais where she would remain for the rest of eternity. She would see her father here with his good heart and her mother of the beautiful song. This would be the place where she would be reunited with her brothers, men that had fallen in combat like her, but not with anything human. They had been taken by a virus that had almost claimed her as well but unlike them she had been fortunate to survive.

Feeling it was time for her to make her last journey; she lifted her head and looked around her. What she saw confused her but soon realisation dawned on her. To her grateful eyes she wasn't nestled in the Elysian Fields but was still alive and lying on her stomach in one of the fields just outside of Lazytown. It was now she could feel her heart beating steadily, blood running through her veins and could feel her memory of why she was here beginning to return. Brought back to full awareness she tried to push herself up but there was something stopping her. Something was lying across her back, pinning her to the ground. Not entirely sure what was going on she mumbled an enquiry that she hadn't expected an answer to.

"It's ok mama, stay down. We can handle this," A voice said softly into her ear.

It was a voice Greta knew very well,

"Rico?" She asked not sure which of her sons was speaking to her.

"No mama, I'm Alejandro. Rico has gone to help Sportacus."

"You should help your brother, Alejandro. I'm fine here but Rico might not be, the airship is out of control and he still has to get Sportacus out."

"If you're sure, mama."

"I'm very sure, now go."

"Ok, mama. Stay here and don't move."

Greta felt the pressure on her back ease suddenly and guessed that her son had obeyed her wishes to help his brother. Not quite prepared to try to move again, she stayed where she was and waited. She was worried for her sons but had no doubts in their capabilities to do what they had to, they had learnt from their father well.

There was something about the way the man walked across the room, in the way that he looked over his shoulder distractedly as if he were expecting someone that was invisible to everyone but him. Every now and then his mouth would open releasing silent words that when analysed didn't hang together. He was sure that the man wasn't dangerous but according to the psychiatric profile they had on him there was a chance that he could become violent if provoked in a certain way, a way that no one was sure of. Like he did with every suspect he would enter the room with caution, he knew he could always rest assured that there was always backup should he need it. After all, he was a detective working in a precinct full of armed officers.

He had been told to wait until his partner arrived but the longer he let the suspect linger in the interview room the less pliable the man would be. Feeling the need to test the waters a little bit he left the neighbouring room and headed for the Captain's office. The only way to find out if he could bend the rules a little bit was to ask but he had a funny feeling that the answer was going to be, 'no'.

Stepping up to the open door with his usual smile he rapped on it lightly twice before entering the room. As soon as Captain Cohen raised her head to give him her usual sharp look his resolve began to falter.

"What is it, Detective?" Cohen asked.

"I know you told to me to wait until Nick got here, but, I was wondering if I could possibly have a word with our guy in room three."

Cohen thought for a moment, "You can have five minutes with him, just warm him up a little, and give him a taste of what will happen when Detective Knight gets here. If he wants to talk, let him talk; if not leave him alone until your partner arrives."

For his part Schanke was more than a little surprised. He nodded stiffly before turning and leaving the room. Walking like a zombie he came to a halt outside the interview room, a smile spread across his face when the realisation that Captain Cohen had said yes to a request of his sunk in. He wondered if he had begun to melt the Ice Queen after all.

Shaking off his smile and his earlier surprise he opened the door to the interview room and stepped inside. It was a good few hours before his partner would clock on for his shift, a good few hours that would pass by with agonising slowness as he waited to tell him the good news.

Alejandro found his brother in the airship. By the looks of it his brother was having trouble saving Sportacus and trying to remain upright at the same time. Using his head he reached out a hand to Rico and told him to try to push Sportacus towards him, he ignored the amount of blood swelling at his ankles. With a great amount of difficulty Rico did as he was told, as soon as Sportacus had been placed in the capable hands of his brother he turned his mind to trying to work out what was wrong with the airship.

Slipping over the floor he managed to find the panel on the floor that controlled the airbrake. As soon as the lever rose out of its home in the floor he grabbed it with both of his hands and engaged the brake. This action did little to still the airship. It shuddered and screeched as it tried to pull free of its captor. With little or no choice left he released it before the whole airship was wrenched apart beneath his feet and ran over to the piloting section.

Knowing that his legs were far too long for him to squeeze into the seat he sat on top of it and reached for the pedals. His huge feet covered them completely as he began to pedal. Now that it was moving the airship seemed to calm down in its mad throes but he knew he wasn't out of danger yet. So as not to endanger the lives of the citizens in the town below he flew it across the fields until he found a place where he could do a manoeuvre that had not been practised for a very long time.

He was going to crash land the airship.

Reaching underneath the pilot seat he felt for button with his fingers. This was a button he knew had a label saying, 'DO NOT PRESS', but he didn't have any other options left. If he didn't force the airship into the ground it would do it itself which could mean a lot of people getting hurt if something went wrong.

Steadying his breath he counted down from ten, his finger covering the button. On ten he pressed it. With a more violent shudder than the airship had even produced before the living section detached from the blimp. It remained in the air for a few seconds before plunging downwards towards the ground. Knowing that it was now or never Rico jumped from the piloting section and stood over the mouth of the platform, with one last look around him he threw himself through it and to safety.

Free from its holdings the living section of the airship went into a nose dive and crashed into the ground. It skidded for about a hundred meters, leaving a large furrow of dislodged earth behind it, before coming to a stop. Sportacus' home was a home no longer.


	6. Chapter 6

Daylight began to dissolve into darkness as night once again enfolded the world in its peaceful blanket. It had been hours since he had last opened his eyes, since he had last looked upon the woman he had dedicated his life to. He hoped that she had been sleeping just as he had been. It had taken surprisingly little time to reassure her that he wouldn't leave her if she closed her eyes and let her body and mind guide her to the place of dreams. She had laid beside him, her hand holding his tightly as if he were her only anchor in that function so necessary to survival. He'd not let her hand go once as she'd let herself drift off, her hand had loosened its grip of its own accord when sleep had wrapped her in its gentle blanket. Yawning slightly he slowly opened his eyes but what he saw wasn't what he had been expecting.

She was gone.

Sitting up so quickly that his head swam, he looked around the room. His eyes finally caught sight of her. She was huddled in a corner of the room so tightly it was if she were a part of the wall. Her head was rested on her legs which looked to be as tightly pressed against her stomach as she was into the corner. This sight concerned him and he got out of bed. Walking over to where she was, he crouched down beside her and tried to get a glimpse of her face but he couldn't see it for hair. Well aware of how jumpy she had been lately, he carefully lifted a hand and placed it on her shoulder; despite the gentleness of his touch she jumped so violently that it startled him as well. Taking a deep breath to calm himself down he looked into her eyes, they were wide with shock which soon vanished as she lowered her head back onto her knees.

"Talk to me," Kit whispered his voice tender.

Robyn shook her head in answer.

Sitting himself on the ground as his calves were beginning to ache Kit repeated, "Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong, Princess."

"I'm afraid,"

"Of what?"

Lifting her head, Robyn looked Kit in the eye. "You,"

That one word resounded through Kit's head as if it had been shouted through a loud speaker. A frown of worry creased his brow as he tried to understand what she meant.

Impatient, annoyed, nervous he stared at the telephone as it rang ceaselessly. He knew the others in the room were watching him but they didn't matter. All that mattered was the phone. He wanted to go out there and answer it. He would have done if it weren't for people talking to him, their voices bouncing off of his ears as if he were a wall made of rubber. Even a touch on his shoulder couldn't shake his attention from the phone and its insistent ringing.

Unable to bear it no longer he stuck his head out of the door and shouted, "Will someone answer that telephone please!"

What seemed like an eternity passed by but still his request wasn't answered. Straightening his tie he ran from the room only for his passage to be blocked from someone who had finally responded to the phone. With a shaking hand he brushed a small collection of loose hairs from his forehead before he turned back and re-entered the room. All eyes in the room looked at him with a myriad of expressions ranging from confusion to concern. Shrinking from their gazes he walked over to a water cooler nestled in the corner of the room and poured himself a cup. He was about to lift it to his lips when a nurse came into the room.

"Doctor Malone, I'm sorry to disturb you but you have a visitor in your office. Is there any message you want me to give them?" The nurse explained.

"Oh, tell them I'll be there in five minutes…no…make it six minutes, six minutes."

With a slightly confused look on her face the nurse left with a nod. She'd always thought that Doctor Malone was an odd sort of chap but this proved her suspicions. Despite his odd behaviour she couldn't deny that he was a very good doctor and had also been under a great amount of strain recently with managing three very busy places at once. Walking down the corridor to Doctor Malone's office she tapped on the door before opening it and delivering the message she'd been asked to give. This done she clocked off her shift and went home.

Having sorted out the nurse Doctor Malone thought it prudent to return his attention to those in the room with him.

"Where were we?" He asked turning to face them.

"You were going to tell us how Sportacus and Greta are. Are you feeling ok, Doctor Malone?" Trixie asked what everyone had been thinking.

"You're not are you, Rory?" A familiar voice said from the doorway forcing everyone to look in that direction.

It was Doctor Cole.

Robyn had remained silent for some time now, for his part Kit hadn't spoken while he tried to work the meaning of what she'd said but it didn't make sense to him. After coming up with no answer he finally broke the silence and hoped that Robyn would be able to elaborate on what she'd said.

"How can you be afraid of me?"

Robyn looked up at Kit. Her voice was thick with barely held back tears as she spoke, "Because I know you. I know what you do. You'll get angry."

"Princess, I promise I won't get angry no matter what you have to tell me. Whatever it is I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"I…I shared a bed with LaCroix…before…before Cain…"

Kit closed his eyes and turned away from Robyn. He'd promised he wouldn't get angry but his temper sparked at her confession. Using his counting to ten routine to calm himself down he looked back at Robyn. Her eyes were puffy with tears as she looked at him.

Drawing in a shaky breath, Robyn spoke again. "We didn't do anything. We just lay next to each other…and…talked. I'm sorry."

"Sssshh, it's ok. I believe you," Kit whispered pulling Robyn to him, "What with what's been going on lately I don't blame you, you're head's been in a mess. You know I'm not angry at you for running away. Finding out what you did would have made me run away if I were in your shoes."

"I didn't just run away because of that, there's more."

Another frown marred Kit's brow, "Talk to me."

"I found out who my real father is."

"What? How? Who?"

"It's…it's Sportacus."

Kit's frown deepened as the words sunk in. He was truly shocked by this news and what it meant. Now he knew what had driven Robyn to retreat from her home and those she loved his heart ached for her. Tears stung his own eyes as he held his love tightly in his arms.

He swore that when he saw him next Sportacus would pay for what he had done to Robyn.


	7. Chapter 7

An awkward, almost deafening silence had descended on the room. It was silence centred around two men; mentor and student, old friends that had grown apart with time and distance. Each stared at the other both waiting for an answer, a movement on the part of the other that would end this war of attrition. Those caught up in this silent battle against their will looked from to another hoping that a meeting of eyes would offer some kind of explanation that they couldn't reach. No one spoke in an effort to break the silence surrounding them nor did they think of getting involved. This seemed to be something for only the two men staring at each other from the small space of the room, one man in the doorway another trapped on two sides by a group of people eager for news. Lost in this maze of silence and conviction they waited. They didn't have to wait long.

"I think it would be best if you came with me, Rory. We need to have a little talk, I think." Doctor Cole spoke in a tone that would accommodate no refusal.

Doctor Malone looked from Doctor Cole to the others in the room, "I can't…I have to…"

"Now, Rory."

Seeing that he really had no option Doctor Malone closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds before sloping from the room. Knowing where he would most likely be talked to he dejectedly walked to his office and sat down with his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry about that everyone." Doctor Cole apologised once Doctor Malone was out of earshot, "I know you're all anxious to find out what's happening, as am I, and I promise that once I've seen Rory straight I'll explain everything."

Bessie was about to speak when Doctor Cole headed away from the waiting room. For the first time she and everyone else in the room noticed that he walked with a cane in his left hand, as they watched him moving away they could see it was used to help him walk; it was the only sign that they'd seen on him of his ever being attacked by the loathsome Doctor Trent several months ago. No one had seen him since the attack and aside from the cane he looked to be in good health.

Having arrived at Doctor Malone's office, Doctor Cole let himself in without knocking. He could remember a time when this room had served him as his office but it had been taken away as soon as he'd returned to Wales, to his homeland. Coming to a stop beside a couch that had been set up in the room as a make-shift bed he laid his cane on the floor before sitting down beside his old student.

Doctor Malone lowered his hands slightly and looked at Doctor Cole, "I know what you're going to say."

"It's not what I'm going to say, Rory, it's what I'm going to ask. How long have you been having problems with your OCD?"

Schanke sat with his feet up on the desk. Looking over at the double-faced clock that hung a matter of inches from the ceiling, a clock that coincidently never showed the right time, he tried to work out where his partner could be. It wasn't like Nick to be tardy, that was his job. There had been a few rare occurrences in the past where he'd beaten his partner to work but these odd times made him feel slightly nervous as if something were wrong. On the odd occasion that he managed to tear his eyes from the clock he would look over his shoulder, Captain Cohen had been out of the building for twenty minutes and was likely to come back any minute; if she found him thus he was in big trouble.

Turning his eyes back to the clock and fixing his attention to it once more he almost hit the ceiling when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. His chair almost tipped backwards with the force of the jolt his jump gave it but a quick pair of hands grabbed him before he fell.

"That's why you shouldn't tip your chair back, Schanke." A voice whispered in his ear.

Feeling all four legs of his chair returned to the ground Schanke turned to face his rescuer, "Where have you been, Knight? I've been waiting for you for ages!"

"I'm only five minutes late," Nick replied defensively, "Think of all the times I've had to wait for you and make excuses for you."

"I guess. Before we go anywhere tonight Cohen wants us to question a guy that's been in room three all day. I tried him out but this muchacha doesn't want to tango."

"What's he in for?"

Schanke shrugged, "I never got that far. He kept yelling, 'he is coming! He is coming! He is coming!' and you guessed it, 'he is coming!'"

"Do we know who 'he' is?"

"Jesus?" Schanke shrugged again.

Rolling his eyes slightly Nick put a hand on Schanke's shoulder and leant his head over another, "Let's go find out shall we?"

With a nod and a slight grumble Schanke helped himself out of his chair as soon as Nick released him. He followed his partner to the interview room and hoped that they might find some answers.

Captain Cohen walked into her office just as both detectives entered the interview room. Placing her lunch on her desk she had time enough to hang her coat on the stand in the corner before her phone rang. Clearing her throat she picked up the receiver and listened to what was some very unwelcome news, news that she would have to inform Detectives Knight and Schanke of as soon as possible.

It seemed as if lunch was off for the moment.

Doctor Malone hesitated with his answer. The truth was that he couldn't recall exactly when his problems with OCD had resurfaced and perhaps it was because he didn't want to. For too long he had denied his past, that his life had been anything but perfect. Now he was faced with an escape route, a way to unload his burdens on someone who knew him, who knew his past. It was the only way for him to find that little niche where he could feel comfortable, safe and hidden from the world's dangers.

"I don't know," he answered truthfully, "Up until a few weeks ago I thought I was fine but maybe…just maybe…I wasn't."

"I see. I suppose all that's been going on recently hasn't helped. I know how you've been expected to do four times your normal workload lately."

"It's that obvious that I'm not coping?"

"It is when you start shouting about telephones and fixating on your tie. I can see you playing with it now, there's nothing wrong with it; it couldn't be straighter. There's also nothing wrong with your hair. Let me suggest something."

"Like what?"

Doctor Cole turned to face Doctor Malone fully, "Take some time off and don't argue. If you argue I'll suspend you, Rory. You can't carry on like this. As of now I'm relieving you of all of your patients, including Sportacus and Greta, and the rest of your duties elsewhere. Go home, go to bed and I don't want to see you for the best part of a week. Am I understood?"

"N…yes. Thank you, Gerald."

Doctor Cole waved a dismissive hand and watched Doctor Malone leave the room with a light smile on his face. It had been a while since he'd been in the saddle and the prospect of taking the reigns of the hospital in his hands again felt very good.

All he had to do now was convince Michael.


	8. Chapter 8

Cool water lapped at his thighs as he scooped its shining surface in his hands only to release it over his body as he cleansed his skin. Each time he bent over to scoop more water into his massive hands his muscles rippled tantalisingly underneath his taut olive flesh. Every motion of bending over offered a more than pleasant view of his tight buttocks and a preview of what lay on the other side of them. Wrapped up completely in his motions he wasn't aware that he had an audience, that someone was watching him intently. As far as he'd known there had never been anyone there, his perception didn't change until he heard a slightly startled intake of breath. Turning around slightly so that he had a better view of the bank he searched it for the source of the strange sound he had heard. After a minute's searching his eyes fell on a woman, a blush tinted her cheeks as she appeared to struggle to keep her eyes at his head. A smile creased his full lips as he waded towards her, from what he could see of her face her blush deepened the closer he came to her. Once he was close enough he held out a hand for her to shake.

"I'm Rico." He spoke with a mixed accent.

It took a moment for the woman to take the proffered hand and reply, "I'm Trixie."

"Pleased to meet you, Trixie."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot,"

"Aren't you…shy? I mean, me being a total stranger and you being…"

Rico's smile grew, "Totally naked? No, when you have as many brothers and sisters as I have you don't get shy. You get used to people always being around."

"That must be tough sometimes."

"It can be. Especially when you live with your twin brother, Alejandro can get in the way sometimes."

"Ah, I'm an only child so I don't have that problem." Trixie explained, "Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure,"

"How's your mum? I heard she got released from hospital this morning."

"She's fine. She's in the capable hands of Alejandro. If you want to go and see her you're welcome to, she's in mine and Alejandro's airship. Just help yourself up there, Alejandro won't mind and mama would love the visit."

"Cool, thanks. I might take you up on that, see you later Rico."

Rico watched with a smile as Trixie headed for his airship. He'd meant to ask her how Sportacus was but there would be time for that later. With his audience gone he waded deeper into the lake before diving in. It was easier to wash this way and it had been so long since he'd been swimming. With long, powerful strokes he pulled himself through the shallow waters without a care in the world marring his beautiful features.

Detectives Knight and Schanke sat nervously watching Captain Cohen. For the past two minutes she'd been drumming her fingers on the top of her desk as if trying to find a way to say what was on her mind. Neither of them had tried to prompt her into action and neither was sure if they should, neither of them was willing to have their head bitten off.

"Ok gentlemen, I have news for you and it isn't good." Cohen said finally ceasing her drumming.

Nick nodded, "What is it?"

Cohen laid it flat on the table, "Uniforms searched the old warehouse Cain had laid himself up in. They turned the whole place upside down but there was no one there."

"Damn!" Schanke exclaimed bluntly.

"It gets worse. During the search one of the uniforms went missing, they found him with his throat slit from ear to ear a few hours later."

Both Detectives knew what this meant and looked around the room uncomfortably. Their eyes fell on nothing as they searched for what didn't seem to be there, taking in a deep breath Nick looked back at Cohen.

"What do you want us to do?" He asked.

Cohen gave him an answer straight away, "Get down to the Raven. Take some armed uniforms with you. We're going to need to put Robyn and her friends in protective custody, it's the only way. If he got in the Raven before he'll get in again. Stay vigilant, gentlemen and stick together."

Debriefed sufficiently both Detectives rose from their chairs and left the office. One made a phone call while the other went to start his car; it was going to be another long night. In ten minutes they were on their way escorted by some marked police cars armed with uniforms that were armed to the teeth. Despite these precautions none of them felt completely safe, it felt to them as if death were waiting around every corner and there was nowhere to hide.

A bright light was being shone in his eyes. Its glow distorted his vision and began to agitate him. Lifting a hand as if to brush away the offensive brightness he found it caught in something. For a few moments he tried to pull his hand away but whatever held it refused to let go forcing him to cease his struggle. He was forced to endure the light for what seemed an eternity longer before it disappeared leaving only darkness. With the light gone temptation began to form in him to open his eyes. Afraid that it might come back he opened one eye and then the other slowly. The light didn't return and he allowed his eyes to search the room around him.

"Ah Sportacus, you're awake." A voice stated pleasantly.

Sportacus turned his head in the direction of the voice, "Doctor Cole? I thought you were in Wales."

"I was indeed but now I'm here. I came for the wedding and what a sorry sight greets me when I arrive; Robyn missing, Kit missing, Ché missing, Greta lying flat out on the ground and you half dead."

"How is Greta?"

"She'll be fine. She took a real beating but there's nothing that won't heal. I discharged her this morning, she was kept in overnight for precautionary observation but there was nothing to really concern me. You, on the other hand, weren't so lucky."

"Will I recover?"

Doctor Cole looked shocked, "Of course! Of course! There's no reason at all why you shouldn't. You were seriously injured but after a good few hours of surgery and a new body full of blood you're well on the road to recovery. Whoever hit you hit you hard and they could certainly wield a knife but what confuses me is that they seemed to deliberately miss all of your vital organs. It would have been the blood loss that would have killed you, not them."

"Do you know how long I'll be here?"

"Seeing as you heal faster than most people I'd say you could be sent home in about three weeks, maybe even less, but you will have to take it easy. No gallivanting around saving people or doing any of that flipping stuff for a while. If you overdo it or catch you doing any of the things I've banned you from I'll have you back in here on an agonisingly long prescription of bed rest."

Sportacus grimaced; he didn't like the sound of that at all.


	9. Chapter 9

They moved swiftly from their cars into the building. Six men all armed. Eyes stared at them in surprise and voices shouted after them but their ears didn't listen. There was little time for them to act and there was no room for failure. No invitations were required as they continued to press through the building despite the attempts of security guards to stop them. With the slightest push they drove all resistance away; all of those that retreated were wise. Some guards took the first warning to leave lightly and ended up regretting it later. They found themselves struck with a weapon that could only be likened to a baton, aside from the fact that it was shorter and thinner, which immobilised them on the ground. Once they had recovered from the blow they recovered the sense to accept when they had been defeated. Only one man dared to suffer the blows of these intruders for the sake of an explanation, he was none other than Lucien LaCroix.

His temper almost pushed to its uppermost limit, LaCroix stormed after the men that had ignored his repeated requests for an explanation. Pushing himself through to the head of the group he was faced with a stranger. His cold blue eyes burned into the other man's and his mouth curled back in anger. He barely managed to maintain his composure as he pointed an accusatory finger at the man and made a sweeping motion with his arm. At his full height he was a daunting figure but the man made no reaction to this action. His face remained a mere mask of emotionless features centred on pale blue eyes that stared blankly as if they were a canvas waiting to be painted.

Angered still further LaCroix shouted, "You will leave immediately!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that," The man responded his voice as bland as his face, "We're under orders to extract someone from here and accept no interference."

"I don't care! Forget your orders and leave now while you still can."

"Your threats mean nothing. We will carry out our orders."

As if to prove his point the man proceeded to push past LaCroix but found his progress stopped suddenly by a hand that held him roughly by the collar. Expecting his attacker to be the man that he had just rebuked he was very surprised to see his collar being held by a very different and bigger hand. Connected to that hand was a face he knew well. As soon as he felt his collar being released he turned around fully and faced his assailant.

"Ché," The man stated with less animation than that with which he had spoken to LaCroix, "I wondered where you were."

"Enough of that, Elias. What brings the Network here?"

"You know very well. It would have worked better for you if you'd contacted us when you knew there was a problem. We had to hear it from someone else, someone who took great care to make sure we knew your exact whereabouts."

"Greta?"

Elias shook his head, "You know I can't tell you that, Ché. Even if I could we don't have time for chit chat. We're under orders."

"What kind of orders?"

Instead of answering Elias turned on his heel and strode over to the room to which he had been heading before being interrupted. Only two of his men had managed to squeeze around the obstruction in the corridor and joined him as he pushed his way through its door. For a few seconds he studied the scene that greeted him before motioning to his men to step out of the room and guard the door while he spoke to the two very confused and surprised looking people inside.

With the door closed Elias stepped over to the two, "Don't be concerned. I'm a friend as are the men with me. We're here to take you home."

"I'm not going anywhere with anyone unless it's Ché."

"You must be Kit." Elias said in a tone that required no correction.

Kit's eyes narrowed, "How do you know that?"

"We have our sources. You are free to leave with Ché if you wish; it's Robyn that concerns us."

"There's one problem with that, Robyn goes nowhere without me."

Pursing his lips Elias stared at a spot on the wall for some moments before turning his eyes back to Kit, "Then you have no choice in the matter. Ché is an old…friend of mine and he will assure you that you are safe with us. Either way, we're leaving tonight. You're in grave danger, you must come with us."

"Cain?"

"Your police friends failed to find him after Ché did his bit. As far as we know he is still alive and will be waiting to attack you again, this time he may not be willing to mess around."

Despite all that had happened Robyn took this news well, her composure barely changed as if it were news that she had expected. Silently and without trepidation she took Kit's hand and squeezed it before walking towards Elias, with no choice Kit joined her.

With this silent agreement made between both parties Kit and Robyn found themselves conveyed out of the club and into the darkness.

After saying their goodbyes and thanking LaCroix, Janette for their help and agreeing to meet Ché back in Lazytown, they were led to a car and sat in the back seat before two men climbed in the front seats and started the car. One of the men introduced themselves as Radboud and he introduced his colleague as Sami. After explaining that another car would be following along ahead, one of which would hold Elias. They were to head straight to the airport to a jet that had been set up; it would take them both safely back to Greentown airport where further cars would be waiting to take them the rest of the way home. To reassure both Kit and Robyn that they were safe, Radboud showed them a fully loaded gun should any problems arise. With a full explanation provided and a radio message telling them to proceed Sami pulled the car onto the road and they headed off on their journey.

As they drove through the darkness they were surprised to see how quiet the roads were. It was late at night but they had both seen the business of the city around them in the days before the attack. As disturbing as the change was it offered them an opportunity to look out of the windows at the buildings they could see. Every now and then they would turn their vision to the men sitting in front of them, these two men were their guardians and they hoped that they were as able to protect them as they had said.

It was protection they would soon use as something leapt from a shadowy recess in a building they were passing and landed on the roof of the car.


	10. Chapter 10

A muffled thud on the roof of the car forced those inside to look up in horror. Their eyes couldn't penetrate the roof above them and yet if they had their hearts would have quivered. Looking through the darkness ahead of him Sami could see a pair of white hands clinging to the small lip between the roof and the windscreen. Pushing the accelerator down sharply Sami pulled the steering wheel this way and that in hopes that he might make the unwanted passenger let go but the hands wouldn't move. With much more force Sami pulled the car at sharper angles but still those iron hands refused to loose their grip on the roof of the car. A grip similar to that which time holds on every living being before it drags them to their dark demise.

After one more attempt at pulling the car free from its aggressor Sami lost control of the car, it refused to steer in the direction he wanted it to. Even trying to brake wouldn't stop the car in a self possessed collision course towards an alleyway on the other side of the road. No matter how he tried Sami couldn't regain control and the car careered into the alleyway, sending sparks flying as the driver's side of the car impacted with the wall. After an agonising amount of time filled with the deafening screech of metal against brick, the car finally shuddered to a sudden halt sending those in the car into disarray and the intruder on top flying off two metres before crashing to the ground with a sickening crack.

No one inside or outside the car moved. They were all still.

Something wasn't right. He could feel something telling him that something somewhere was wrong. Looking down at his crystal as he flew through wispy clouds that hung in the air like loose cotton he tried to work out what was happening. Not one to ignore his instincts he decided it best to turn around and go back. Pedalling a little faster to make a clean turn he was surprised when he could hear something ringing, fumbling in one of his massive pockets he pulled out his phone. Cradling it between his shoulder and cheek he listened intently to the words being spoken to him.

Once the call was over he threw the phone across the airship and it smashed into a dozen pieces. With his teeth clenched in anger, Ché jumped out of his seat and pulled up the air brake. Ordering the door to open he flung itself through it. Giving himself up to the sensation of falling through the chill night air he didn't realise what was beneath him on the ground he was until he heard faint screams followed by the sound of hurried footsteps. He looked down just in time to see that he was directly above a car, it was too late for him to alter his course and he crashed into it. Luckily he was uninjured but the car wasn't, it had folded up in the middle where his feet had made impact with it. Pulling himself off of the wreckage Ché saw someone out of the corner of his eye. A slightly embarrassed smile touched his lips when he saw Elias staring at his wrecked car with his hands on his hips. In an instant Elias' face clouded over and he turned stormy eyes on Ché.

"Do you have any idea what you've done! Do you know how expensive those cars are! Idiot!" Elias screeched in sheer fury.

Ché didn't take being called idiot lightly and grabbed Elias tightly round the neck before holding him level with his face. He could feel several of Elias' men tugging at his arms but he refused to let go.

He had waited too long for this.

Nurses flitted past the door to his room but hardly any entered to invade on his privacy. Over the last day he'd had several visitors, all of them welcome faces. Two of those faces had belonged to Alejandro and Rico, two people he hadn't seen for many years. They had been children when he'd last seen them and a lot shorter, it took his breath away when he'd seen just how they'd grown. For some time they had talked of old times and had enjoyed their reminiscences until Rico had told him some sad news.

"It's about your airship," Rico had said, "There was nothing I could do."

He'd closed his eyes briefly before looking at Rico, "What happened?"

"An engineer for the AMATS will come and speak to you about the technical side of things later but the long and the short of it is that…I had to crash it."

It had been a while since he'd spoken after he'd been told this news. His home had been destroyed and with it everything he'd ever owned. Someone saying his name had pulled him from his stupor and he'd watched as a photograph was laid in his lap. It had been the photograph he'd held until his hands had bled.

He sat looking at that photograph now. It had been the only thing to survive the crash by Alejandro's account. Something inside told him that this was a sign, a symbol that told him that it wasn't too late to mend things with his daughter but he couldn't do anything until he knew where she was. Holding the picture closer to his face he let the tears that had begun to form in his eyes slide down his cheeks.

"Where are you, Robyn?" He mewled missing her more than ever.

"Perhaps I can answer that," A sing song voice offered.

Sportacus whirled round and almost fell out of his bed when he saw Lily standing in the doorway in her favourite disguise.

Kit opened his eyes slowly. His head had started to pound again. Remembering where he was and what had happened, he instantly looked to Robyn who was lying across him. She was terribly still but she was breathing, touching her face gently with his fingers he was relieved when she felt warm to his touch. Lifting his eyes to her window he could see faint traces of blood trickling down it, looking back at Robyn in sheer fright he could see that on one side of her head her hair was matted with blood.

A sound stirred Kit's attention from Robyn and he looked to the front of the car. Radboud was sitting up and he was groaning quietly. He was holding a hand to his head and seemed to be almost out of it until something struck him; it was the golden gift of memory. Knowing what Radboud had seen Kit tried to see what was going on too but he was too far away. All he could tell was that Cain had been the one hanging onto the car and it was Cain who was lying on the ground, unmoving.

After a few minutes Radboud made a decision. Turning in his seat he looked at Kit and Robyn before turning to look at Sami who had just regained consciousness a minute before. Without saying a word he took off his seat belt and grabbed the handle of the door. Slowly opening it he slid out and only turned back briefly when he heard Sami whisper his name in a desperate plea that he might change his mind but that was impossible, he had to know. Closing the door he placed a hand on the window before turning away.

Radboud kept his eyes fixed on Cain the entire time it took him to walk over to the prone maniac. As far as his eyes had been able to perceive, Cain hadn't moved but he wasn't going to take any chances. Moving swiftly along the alleyway he finally came to a stop next to his target. He looked back at the car before slowly kneeling down and studying what lay before him. With a shaking hand he reached out to touch the body.

As if woken by some invisible force Robyn sat up and shouted, "He's not dead!"

It was too late for Radboud. He heard the shout but he didn't have time to run before Cain grabbed him. Blood exploded from his mouth as a scalpel was thrust right through his neck and pulled out again. Released from his murder weapon, Radboud got up like a puppet on broken strings and stumbled towards the car with one hand outstretched and the other holding his damaged throat. He didn't get far as his hand began to leave his neck revealing a large hole in its centre. Those in the car watched as his knees slowly began to fold up underneath him and he fell to the ground in a heap.

A slow, dangerous, smile spread across Cain's face at the vulnerability of the people in the car. They were trapped and there was nowhere to run.


	11. Chapter 11

Feet tramped over wet concrete, seven pairs of them. There was no time to wait for more cars. They had to make the journey on foot. Only one problem presented itself to them, they didn't know where their comrades were. All of them kept their eyes peeled and their ears open in hopes that they might see or hear something to guide them. Only their determination kept them going when they thought that all was lost, it was a resource they hoped that they wouldn't run out of. Their hearts rested on the fact that they were highly trained individuals, each and every one of them. All they could do was rely on that training to pull them through anything they might come across.

Elias walked beside Ché, he found it hard to keep up with the giant's pace but he was glad that he had joined them. Knowing that he had underestimated Cain twice wounded his pride. It was his job to know people, to know what they were capable of but he had failed in that task. Wounded as he was he had lashed out at Ché, a very potent ally but a terrible enemy to have. He was glad that Ché had managed to cool his temper and that he himself had found the strength to apologise. Without Ché he could lose more men, he was certain that Radboud and Sami were dead and if they weren't that they soon would be.

Ellen walked into the room, her eyes dangerous. In this disguise, this pretence, no one would suspect her. She was a nurse, in a hospital, visiting a patient who also happened to be her boyfriend.

What could be any less sinister than that?

No one could see her face as she walked towards her deliciously vulnerable brother with her arms outstretched. The expression on his face told him that if he tried anything he was a dead man, something that despite everything he didn't want to be. There would come a time for death and something told him that this wasn't it. As soon as Ellen wrapped her arms around him he went stiff, it was almost too much to bear as he wrapped his arms around her. It had been so long since she'd held him or him her, not as Ellen but as Lily. They had never been physically close apart from those times when he had fallen for her traps. Now, he was holding her as he would a dear friend and there was nothing he could do.

This didn't feel right, it never would. He tried to move away from her but before he could tell what was happening he felt Ellen dig her nails into the back of his neck. A few seconds later he could feel a wet warmth course its way from the wound to his back.

"Do anything; say anything that might give me away and I'll rip out your spine." Ellen's venom poured itself into his ear.

He nodded, unable to do anything else.

With a soul shattering smile Ellen continued, "I spared your life, but don't think for a moment that this is over. It will never be over. I'm going to be around for a long time to come, yet, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"What are you going to do to me?" Sportacus' voice was hoarse even to his own ears.

"It speaks!" Ellen exclaimed as if this were a miracle before pushing herself closer to Sportacus' ear, "That would ruin the surprise and I couldn't possibly to that. You understand that I have to have an advantage. It's hard to keep people scared when they know what's going to happen and besides it wouldn't be any fun if you could second guess me. Oh, before I leave I might as well answer your question. Robyn is in a big city somewhere but you don't have to worry about her, Cain is taking good care of her."

Without warning Ellen loosened her talons and watched as he brother fell dumbly onto his pillows. He looked almost as if he were a china doll whose eyes open when it's held upright and whose eyes close as soon as they're laid down. The expression on his face was almost comical in its foolishness and she would have laughed had not the risk of attracting attention to herself been so great.

Instead of hitting him as she was tempted to do she pulled him to her and grabbed his lips in a ferocious kiss. Having taken her fill of his humiliation and put the fear of what was to come over him, she left. There was nothing left for her to do here.

Like a vulture circling over a failing animal, Cain slowly circled the car. He prowled around it, waiting. Backwards and forwards he walked watching for the right moment. While they were in the car they were safe from him but it was something he was going to do his utmost to change. He'd make them leave the car, he'd make them run and then, then he would destroy them. It was hard for him to decide who to kill first but he'd make a choice once his plan worked out. It was only a matter of time before fear drove them from their hiding place and he had patience enough to wait. They wouldn't be able to hold out for long, already he could see signs that out of the three potential victims out of his reach his sister was beginning to suffer badly. Using the most of a good advantage he walked closer to the car.

With the same evil smile he favoured to display to his unwilling victims, he grasped the door handle of the rear seat and tried to pull the door open. He watched with amusement as Kit jumped back in shock but his amusement soon turned to anger as the door wouldn't budge. He pulled and pulled at it but it still wouldn't open under his hands. It was locked. Letting his smile fade into a morose scowl he gave over to kicking the door.

Inside the car Kit was watching in horror as Cain landed repeated kicks on the door. He held Robyn tightly and tried to calm her down while trying to keep himself calm but he didn't know how long he would be able to remain that way. Taking his eyes from Cain he turned them on Sami whose expression resembled his own. They both knew that if Cain kept kicking the door he would either destroy the locking mechanism or trap them in the car if he chose to work on the passenger side door.

Eventually Cain gave in trying to kick open the door, it wasn't giving way to his efforts and he was feeling exhausted. Looking around him he tried to find some alternative means of finding a way into the car when his eyes fell on the body of Radboud. Leaving the car alone for a moment he walked over to the body and turned it over. He almost smiled when he saw a gun attached to a holster strapped over Radboud's shoulder and he was about to take it out when he saw something even better. A glint of silver caught his eye and like a magpie finding treasures for its nest, he grabbed at it. Holding it in the centre of his hand he stood up and turned back to the car.

Sami looked at Kit and Robyn with a terrifying look on his face. It was the look of a man defeated by his own weapon in a simple fight that he should have won; a look that showed fear, agony, confusion and shame. It was a look that made Kit's blood run ice cold. Everything was blotted out by that look; his own fear, the outside world, Cain, even the sound of Robyn's ragged breaths as her body caught her up in the grip of a panic attack. For what seemed like an age he just stared at Sami as Sami's wide eyes stared back at him, it was only when Sami turned away that he saw just what had made the man so scared.

Dangling from one of Cain's fingers was a set of keys.


	12. Chapter 12

It was too much. He couldn't take it anymore. Every fibre of his being screamed at him to something, to make some sort of action whether it be his last or not. If he was going to die he wasn't going to do it like this, trapped like an animal in a cage waiting to be opened by the instrument of his death. This wasn't what fate had in store for him. Unfastening his seat belt he prepared himself for what could be the last few moments of his life. His duty was to protect those in the back seat of the car and if he died fulfilling his duty it would be a death without shame, without remorse, it would be a death full of pain but he was prepared for that. No matter how fast or slow it came he was ready for it.

Pushing himself into as much of a standing position as he could in the confined space he was in he moved into the seat recently vacated by his long time friend, Radboud. Radboud, the name made his eyes sting and filled him with anguish as he thought of the wife and children the man had left behind. Pausing in his thoughts of his friend he reached into his pocket and pulled out a photograph, his own children would be left fatherless but they had a good mother to take care of them. His wife would mourn his passing for a time but she would understand. She had to. Replacing the photograph in his pocket he looked back at those sitting scared on the back seat. He extended a hand to Kit who shook it without realising what was going on. A look of sympathy crossed his face as he looked at Robyn, she was in a bad way and he hoped that his efforts might go some way to easing her suffering. He looked back at Kit with the same sympathy in his eyes.

"Look after her," Were the last words that fell from his lips before he left the car.

Faced with the source of fear itself he stood tall. So far no move had been made on the part of the beast in front of him but he knew that it wouldn't be long before that was changed. Unhooking his baton from his belt he flicked it briefly which made it extend to its full length, and prepared himself for what he knew would be the biggest fight of his life. He uttered a silent prayer for his family, for Radboud's family and for the couple he had left in the protection of fate's hands. Raising his baton he stared deeply into Cain's eyes.

"Ready?" This one word hung in the air like a heavy cloud.

Taking a deep breath, Sami charged at Cain.

He knew that this was their chance to escape but he didn't know if he wanted to. He didn't know if it was fear for himself or fear for his love that kept him that car even though every instinct he had told him to move. It was only a matter of time before their haven became their tomb. That time seemed to be coming ever closer as a terrible battle was waged between two men so evenly unmatched that there could be only victor. Both men fought well but one was faster and stronger than the other. This man was also free from the weight of grief born from a lost friend and knowing that he would leave a family behind him.

Moving himself back to where he was before, Kit tried opening the door but it wouldn't budge. He couldn't tell if it wasn't meant to open in the first place or if Cain's kicks had damaged it in some way. Not letting himself panic he tried to think of other ways out of the car. There was no way he could open Robyn's door as it was pressed flush against a brick wall, Sami's door was the same. He thought of opening the passenger side door but that would bring him and Robyn too close to the action. In despair of this bleak situation he let his emotions slip until something caught his eye, the window.

Turning his head quickly to face Robyn, who had grown very quiet, he stroked her cheek. When she looked at him he smiled slightly and kissed her forehead.

"Princess, we're going to make a run for it. I'm going to kick open the window, from what I've seen of the door it won't open any other way. Once I've pulled myself through I'll come back for you."

"What if you get hurt?"

Kit looked into Robyn's tear streaked eyes and smiled again. "I'm a big, strong, boy. Remember?"

"A big, strong, boy who screams like a girl." Robyn joked, a shadow of a smile caressing her lips.

Kit's smile grew to its normal size and he thumbed Robyn's nose, "If we get through this I'm going to have to find a way to live that down. Or, I could always dig into your little foibles and find something to embarrass you with."

"Just you try it."

"I will, but first things first. We need to get out of here. I can't say which way this glass will go when I kick it, Princess, so I need you to cover your eyes."

Robyn nodded; she began to put herself in as much of a protective position as she could manage but changed her mind briefly. Touching Kit's shoulder she made him look at her again, cupping a hand to his cheek she touched his lips with hers. It had been so long since they'd kissed and it seemed as if it were over in a flash.

Something stuck itself in Kit's mind and he returned Robyn's kiss. When it was over he raised her face so that she was looking fully into his. With a spare hand he felt in his pocket for two objects he had hoped never to lose.

"I love you and I know we missed our wedding day but," Kit paused as he lifted one of Robyn's hands and slid a ring onto her finger before sliding one on his own, "We're married. No matter what happens we're man and wife, we're together. I love you, Mrs Kit."

Robyn smiled as tears fell from her eyes; they weren't tears of sadness anymore. "I love you too, Mr Kit."

Pulling Robyn to him Kit kissed her. When he released her his smile hadn't faded and neither had hers. Brushing her cheek once more he looked deeply into her eyes.

"I don't know how much longer Sami can hold out," He began, "If we're going we have to go now. I hope that he can hold him long enough for us to get away, if he can't…"

"We die together," Robyn finished. She knew what would happen if they didn't make it out in time.

Kit nodded. Kissing his love one more time he let her go. As she braced herself for his attempt at breaking the window, a feat he wished he could accomplish, he got himself into position.

He kicked once.

Nothing happened.

He kicked twice.

Nothing happened.

Three times.

Nothing happened.

Biting his lip he gave it one last try.

After his forth kick the window shattered from its holdings sending a spray of glass over the two combatants. Without wasting any time he pulled himself through the window, for a brief moment he watched as Sami managed to pull Cain away enough for him to get Robyn and escape. Sticking the upper half of his body through the window he grabbed Robyn and pulled her through. Scooping her up he ran to the end of the alley before turning back.

"Sami!" He shouted, "Come on!"

Sami looked back at Kit and yelled, "Go! Run! Get out of here!"

Knowing that there was no argument that could make Sami change his mind, Kit turned on his heel and ran. Cain might have looked like he was tiring but he still had a lot more power in him than Sami, it was he who would win their fight. Once Sami had been got rid of he would come for them.

It was then that they heard the scream.


	13. Chapter 13

All of the five men walking through the night stopped suddenly as a horrific scream ripped through the air. It was the sort of scream that makes blood curdle and fresh crawl, a scream followed by nothing more than silence, an eerie silence that blots everything out and makes the air thick with fear. It was some moments before each man gathered enough courage to resume their bitter search. Their movements were slow as if they were in anticipation of another scream. As each second passed in silence their movements gradually became quicker. Each man eventually broke into a run. The scream had been their signal that they were getting closer, a beacon in the night that pulled them on. They all hoped that it was a signal that they weren't too late.

Unable to remain at the pace he was running at Ché, was forced to break into a full run whose strides put him far ahead of his companions. None of their calls fell on his ears as his rapid exertions sent echoes ricocheting off of the tall glass buildings all around them. A second scream filling the air sent him skidding to a halt, had he not been able to maintain his balance he would have fallen badly on the road. This pause in his movements allowed his companions time to catch up to him, instead of stopping at this scream they had redoubled their pace. Each of them reached their ears out as far as they would go but like the last scream this one was followed by a silence more ominous than the one before it. It was a final scream, a dying scream that lingered upon their memories and would do for some time to come.

With even less time to lose than before they moved off once more.

Tripping over his own feet, after his normal fashion, Faas Addens, a very obscure looking creature, stumbled into the hospital room. Faas Addens was a man that partly resembled a stork in frame and movement while also looking like something of a tree frog with two odd coloured eyes framed behind a pair of glasses that took up nearly the whole of his long, thin face. Atop his head was a wild brush of hair that would lay neither one way nor the other but stood up as if he had suffered some tremendous fright that it forced it into its current position, anyone that had known him for some years would know that his hair had always been like that.

As for his clothes, they hung from him as if they were at least three sizes too big for him. About his waist he wore three belts, each tightened to the last hole, to hold his trousers, that were much too short for him, securely to his body while the tunic he wore was buttoned tightly by way of extra holes that had been cut into the fabric while his sleeves were halfway up to his knobbly elbows. Nothing else except his shoes presented themselves as unusual, as for his shoes they appeared to have been stolen from a clown in their sheer length. The feet concealed within them fitted them perfectly.

As odd a picture as Faas presented his voice was even odder as he addressed the person he had come to see, "Sportacus 10, I presume?"

"Yes," Sportacus said finally stalling his inspection of this strange creature.

"Wonderful," Faas squeaked, "I'm Faas Addens from Airship Management and Tracking Services."

Sportacus frowned slightly, "AMATS?"

"Yes. I've come to speak to you regarding your airship. I'm the chief engineer regarding its case."

"Oh. Please sit down." Sportacus motioned towards a chair beside his bed.

Faas nodded his thanks and sat down, "First of all I'm sorry about what happened, your attack and all, and it's terrible when one of our numbers goes down. Anyway, from my complete inspection of the wreckage left behind after the crash I've been able to ascertain what made it lose control. It seems that some blood, your blood obviously, managed to find its way into the main controls beneath the pilot station and caused havoc. The seal that should have protected against that kind of occurrence seems to have been compromised some time in the past."

"I can't think why or how for that matter."

"Neither can I. Hopefully our autopsy of your onboard computer should give us some idea but that might take a while."

Sportacus nodded, "I can understand that. Can it be salvaged?"

"The airship?"

"Yes."

"I'm afraid not, the structural damage was too significant. I've put through the paperwork for a new airship to be assigned to you but as you know that can take some substantial time."

"How long would we be talking?"

"Months. Perhaps three, perhaps more. Unfortunately we have no spares left."

Sportacus took the news very well despite everything. He spoke no further which gave Faas the signal that it was time to leave. He watched as the odd man stood up rather awkwardly and left the room. Left alone with his thoughts only one thing filled his mind.

Robyn.

His eyes glowed amber as fresh blood dripped from his extended fangs. It had been almost too easy to turn what lay before him into a corpse. First he had drained him then he had snapped his neck to make doubly sure that what he had heard of this man didn't come true again. There were people that would get very upset if he failed to make sure it was the last time the man came back from the dead.

Energy flowed through his ice cold limbs bringing the heat of life with it. He closed his eyes in ecstasy of the sensations flowing through him. It was an experience that never dulled in excitement or power. Memories from his victim brushed his mind and he savoured them. Some were bloody while another that focussed itself to him made his eyes glow red with anger.

No one hurt her, they had no right.

Heartbeats mingled with footsteps sounded in his ears. It was time to move away from here. Bending down he removed a small, sword shaped pin from the neck of his jacket. Holding it above the wounds caused by his fangs he quickly sliced it, making it look as if the man had slit his own throat. There was enough blood on the ground to halt suspicion of any kind. Not even the most advanced forensic team could distinguish which puddle of blood belonged to who. They had all merged into one.

A slight chuckle left his lips as he took to the air.


	14. Chapter 14

No one was there. No one was coming. It wouldn't be long before he was disturbed again. He had to get out, quickly. Tearing the drip from his arm he proceeded to relieve himself of the sticky pads connecting him to a machine that traced his heartbeat. For a moment he lifted a hand to his wrist, it stung where he had removed the needle but that would wear off. Pushing away his blankets he swung his legs over the side of the bed. It had been a while since he had last stood but he had to try, he had no choice. Without thinking he stood up but it was too fast a movement for his sense of balance to compensate and he fell backwards onto the bed, his head spinning and lights flashing in front of his eyes.

Not unwilling to try again he forced himself into a sitting position. This time he stood slower, it was time he could ill afford to waste but getting up after falling down took longer. Feeling shaky but still able to remain on his feet he walked over to the locker on the other side of the room. Inside were some clothes he had been given as replacements for his uniforms, all of which had been destroyed when his airship had crashed. He pulled a pair of trousers from the locker and a shirt. He would change into them later. There wasn't time to do that now. Not worried about underwear he closed the locker and hurried over to the door, his legs were stronger already.

Thankfully the corridor was clear. He looked both ways several times before emerging from his room. It was strangely quiet for a night shift, he couldn't fathom why until he saw a flashing light above the door to someone's room. It had been the same sort of light that had been switched on when his daughter had almost died after her machines had been switched off, a memory that chilled him whenever he called it to his mind. Taking advantage of someone else's problems, an action that made him feel sick to his stomach, he headed over to the ward's bathroom. He closed the door softly behind him and locked it. No one would disturb him here.

As he stared at his reflection in the mirror he wondered if he wasn't a different person from the one he had been before. His appearance was shocking even to himself; slight cuts were visible on his face that stood out starkly against his still pale skin. He wasn't as pale as he had been, he knew that, but he was still pale. His cheeks were rough with stubble and his carefully managed moustache was looking a little worse for wear. A thought crossed his mind as he studied it in the mirror, a thought that would never have crossed his mind in a million years if he were not in his current position. If he were to escape from the hospital it was necessary to alter his appearance in the only way he could think. As small a change as it would be it would help to disguise him enough to allow him to make progress through the numerous corridors.

His moustache had to go.

A small trolley laden with numerous implements for personal hygiene stood in the corner. Walking over to it he searched for a razor and some foam. After opening several of the doors affixed to the trolley he found what he was looking for. As an additional precaution he grabbed himself some sticking plaster, it had been some time since he'd shaved underneath his nose and he wasn't feeling too confident in his ability to give himself a clean shave.

Another alleyway, another murder. Three men lying on the ground, slaughtered. Two victims and one a murderer, their murderer, but it was a mystery to the nine men staring at the scene before them as to who had murdered the murderer. In a delayed reaction, one man added vomit to the river of blood flowing into a nearby drain. One of his friends had pulled him away in an attempt to quell his stomach but it seemed that the mental image was still strong enough for him to add some more mess to that which lay all around them.

Nick closed his nostrils off as best he could. It amazed him how much control he was exerting and managing to keep but in these conditions it wouldn't last long. The sound of a phone ringing pulled him back to the present and he pulled his phone from his pocket. Distractedly he answered it; a voice he knew well came over the other end and gave him some directions. After telling him to hurry the voice hung up.

"Schanke, you and uniforms can handle this. I have to go." He said with slight anxiety.

"Go?" Schanke questioned, "Go where!"

"We have to find Robyn and Kit. They're still missing but someone has to stay here and sort this out. I'll give you the honour of breaking the good news to Cohen."

Before anyone could stop him, Nick was away. He ran to where he wouldn't be seen before taking flight. Running through the directions in his mind it wasn't long before he was back on the ground and standing before the door to a butcher's shop. His caller was inside. From what he could tell they were agitated, almost worried, an emotion he hadn't felt from them for a long time. Knowing that every second that passed by could be the prelude to a disaster he walked into the shop. Looking around him he could detect movement in a room beyond the one he was in now. Finding a door easily he passed through it and came face to face with a most unwelcome sight.

Amber eyes tinted with a dangerous red stared at him, daring him to come closer, to interfere. Fangs glinted in the weak glow of a streetlight struggling to reach through the high windows set in the white-washed walls. Hands held her slender body firmly, she looked as if she were asleep but there was something more sinister to the image. He was close, ever so close to claiming a prize that he had no right to and wrecking more lives than he could care to conceive. All that mattered to him was the person that he held in his arms and he would kill anyone that chose to resist him.

Taking a step closer Nick held his hands palms upwards, "LaCroix, don't do this."

"Why not?" A question that defied an answer.

"Because she's not yours to take."

"I don't care! I'll not let you interfere a second time, Nicholas. This time I will have what I want, what I should have had all those years before. I will have my Fleur back."

"Robyn isn't Fleur, LaCroix."

LaCroix shook his head, "Look at her Nicholas. There is something of Fleur in her and you can't deny that. She is pure, she will be mine."

"And the moment you taste her blood, the moment she tastes yours you will take that purity from her. If you love her, as you did Fleur, could you stand to watch that light in her disappear? To see her kill? She would be like us LaCroix, killers condemned to a life of darkness. Surely you can see a time when you would tire of her and what then?"

"And could you stand to watch her die? To watch her being buried again? I don't think you can. She's dying now, you can hear her heart. You can try and save her if you wish but you have to get through me first."

Nick was faced with an almost impossible decision. When LaCroix was so firmly set on something he would kill anyone that stood in his way without a qualm, even his own creation.


	15. Chapter 15

A ruby, lip-shaped stain clung onto the edge of a goblet filled with a like coloured liquid. Disinterested eyes stared at it while turning its stem with gloved fingers. Those voluptuous lips, kissed by dark brown curls that hung from that beautiful head and framed that slender face, opened slightly to release a sigh that was barely audible even to themselves. Remnants from a long buried conscience were beginning to stir back to life and bring unpleasant thoughts to the fore, thoughts she would rather had stayed buried. They agitated her but they wouldn't disappear no matter how she tried to ignore them.

Something from her past told her that she should do more to help. She knew that she was in trouble enough already. He would know that she had made that call, it wouldn't go without retribution. She knew him well enough to know that it was suicide to even think of disobeying or betraying him was suicide but there was a part of her that couldn't sit back and do nothing anymore. If she did nothing now she could lose her brother, she loved him and knew that LaCroix's anger with him wouldn't last forever. Nick was his favourite.

After what seemed like seconds to her mind she came to a decision. Placing her glass on the bar with a sigh she removed herself from her perch on her barstool. Sauntering over to the other end of the bar closest to the door she lifted a hand to get her idle barman's attention. His eyes met hers instantly and he came over.

"Miklos, I'm going out. While I'm gone, you're in charge, see that our customers are well looked after." Janette purred turning on her magnetic charm.

Miklos nodded while he polished a glass, "Yes, ma'am. You can trust me."

"I know."

With a smile Miklos watched as Janette left the building. He wouldn't dream of giving her any reason not to trust him. She was over four hundred years older than him after all.

Nick had no choice. He had to do something. Doing nothing wasn't an option and yet his fear of what his father might do kept him from doing anything rash. He stood waiting for the right moment but he knew somehow that there would never be that moment. If he was going to act, now, he had to do it quickly, LaCroix wouldn't wait much longer.

"Well, what are you going to do?" LaCroix sneered, his words broken by a chuckle.

Nick held back an impulse to shrug, "You're letting your passion, your hunger drive you. You're not thinking. Remember the code? Robyn has to give her consent. You can't do this without it."

"Perhaps, but have you not considered that she might not have time to give her consent?"

"She's better off dead, LaCroix. You know that."

LaCroix chuckled dryly, "Unlike you, Nicholas, I have no concerns about what I am. I enjoy the immortality that was given to me, nothing will ever change that. What makes you think that Robyn will end up feeling like you do?"

"You. It's the way you are. You're deranged, LaCroix, she'll see that one day and will want back what you took from her. It'll happen sooner with her than me, because of Kit."

"I forgot about him," LaCroix stated in mock surprise.

Nick watched as LaCroix stood up, still holding Robyn in his arms, and walked over to a counter. He bent over briefly and pulled at something behind it. Much to Nick's immediate relief he saw that it was Kit, he was unconscious but so far his heartbeat was strong but if LaCroix had his way that could very quickly change.

The sunlight stung his eyes, he had had a window in his room but all of the light shining in it had been filtered by a dark brown tint that covered the windows. Outside in the fresh air he looked around him, it was a long way back to Lazytown but he wasn't sure if that was where he wanted to go. Lily had told him that Robyn was in a big city but she'd not said where. He wondered if she should find her, to make her tell him but he wasn't strong enough for a physical confrontation. He didn't know if it would be the last fight he'd ever get in.

A thought that the Network might be able to help him crossed his mind but he had no way of contacting them, without a phone or letter he was out of their reach. If he went in search of Greta she would send him straight back to where he was now and then he would have no hope at all. Finally he came to a decision, it was useless for him to stand around outside the hospital he was meant to be escaping from. It held no answers for him and if he didn't get away he wouldn't have another chance to leave until he was formerly discharged.

Picking a direction he started to walk, it would help him think of what to do next.

Elias put a hand to his chest as he stared into the dead eyes of his friend and colleague, Sami. With a sigh he looked back at the mangled corpse of Radboud. Two good men had been slain that night, two good men who hadn't deserved to die but had fallen in the line of duty. He hoped to the highest heavens that their deaths hadn't been in vain, that the two people his men had been seeking to protect were still alive; it was debatable whether they'd be unharmed. From what he had seen of the car window they'd escaped, at least he hoped they had, if not Cain had broken in and murdered them.

Filled with anger at the thought of the man responsible for all this death, for all the broken hearts, he stood up. In his fury he stormed over to Cain's body. He looked at it briefly before kicking it, again and again, until one of his men stopped him, he didn't struggle. Despite who the corpse was he knew that it wouldn't solve anything, it wouldn't bring back his men, his friends. They were gone and there was nothing that could change that. Before there was anything else for him to do he had to notify their families. Walking away from the crime scene, a place where he had no jurisdiction, he excused himself to Detective Schanke before going in search of a phone.

Tears stained his eyes as he tried to think of words to say to them, two wives that were now without husbands that had children without fathers. He knew that there would be a time one day when someone would struggle to find words to report his loss, for now it was his job.

With little effort LaCroix readjusted Robyn slightly so that she was almost standing with his arm around her waist, supporting her. Bending down once more he picked Kit up and put him much the same position. A truly grotesque smile curved his lips making his fangs much more prominent.

"What'll it be, Nicholas? The boy or the girl? You can only save one, which one means more? It's like that situation we had a long time ago, you had to choose between the girl and the jade cup you thought would cure you. If I remember rightly you ended up losing both in the end. Which will you choose?" LaCroix's tone was beyond mocking.

Nick was silent for a few moments until he remembered something, "Remember that Valentine's day? Remember what I said to you about Fleur? It's her innocence that draws you to her, like with Fleur, and you will destroy it. If you truly loved her you would let her go, you wouldn't destroy her."

"Very well. Your choice is made." LaCroix replied.

With a smooth motion LaCroix placed Robyn on the floor and pulled Kit closer to him before pressing his fangs to his neck.


	16. Chapter 16

It was time. He had to act, he had to act now. This was his last chance to save his newest friends from the cruel wrath of his master. Closing his eyes he allowed the change to come over him, his fangs grew as beneath his eyelids his eyes began to glow amber. With a snarl he bared his fangs, initiating a challenge to his master's authority, before pushing himself forward and flying across the space that separated him from LaCroix. It seemed that his master was by no means forced off his guard by this attempt at an attack. He could feel a hand wrench his jacket and throw him towards a nearby wall. As he impacted with the wall he grunted in pain and fell to the ground. Stunned, but not beaten yet, he got up again. LaCroix hadn't changed his position and still held Kit firmly across his shoulders. Kit's neck was out of the danger zone from LaCroix's fangs but it would only take a very slight movement to change that.

Standing again, Nick released a guttural growl. It was met with the sound of another, an answering growl that hadn't come from his master. Confused he looked around the room, it took him two attempts to spot who had answered his threat to LaCroix, when he saw who it had come from he took several steps back in fear. Instinctively he looked to his master who stood his ground but he could detect the slightest tremor of fear working its way to him through their immortal bond. Both vampires watched in silence as the new arrivals in the shop emerged from the shadows.

They were Enforcers, secret police for the Vampire Community. It was their job to see that the code was upheld and that any infractions on it were punished. Both Nick and LaCroix knew that their visit wasn't a friendly one; each held a sharpened stake in their hands that they wouldn't hesitate to use for a moment. One of the Enforcers growled once more which forced Nick to retreat further, a movement that brought him closer to LaCroix. In respect for their vulnerable position at that time both men pushed down their vampire, allowing their features to return to a human normal. Showing the vampire was showing aggression, something that would get them killed quickly.

Keeping his tone even as he spoke, LaCroix broke the silence. "What brings you here gentlemen?"

The first Enforcer growled shortly and pointed at Robyn.

"What is it you want with her? She poses no threat-"

The second Enforcer hissed, interrupting what LaCroix was saying.

"She knows about us, I realise I should have done something to alter that but I was prevented."

Another growl.

"She has an ability, she can single us out with a simple glance. There was nothing I could do. If I tried I would have failed."

Silence.

LaCroix shook his head, "I won't kill her. I refuse."

In answer to this the second Enforcer stepped forward, raising his stake he indicated that LaCroix had no choice.

Doctor Cole stared at the bed in utter shock. After a few moments he began to move. He dropped a file full of papers from his hands as he ran from the room. Skidding to a stop by the nurses' station he ordered them to call security while he sat down. He couldn't deny that he was getting too old for cross-ward sprints, it had been a long time since he'd even considered running and he didn't regret it for a moment. When he thought about it, he didn't regret it either.

Two burly security men arrived at the ward just minutes after they'd been called. They stood beside Doctor Cole's chair and awaited their orders.

Doctor Cole took a deep breath, "A patient has gone missing from room five, you have to find him. He's in no fit state to be out of bed."

One of the security guards nodded, "Do you know where he might have gone?"

"To be honest I couldn't tell you a thing. If he's left the hospital you'd be better off calling Lazytown Police, in fact, call all three police forces. If Greentown Police don't get hold him Crazytown will."

"We'll check our security tapes first to see if he's left the hospital, if he's still on the grounds we can get him."

Doctor Cole nodded and watched breathlessly as the two security guards left. He hoped that they'd find Sportacus, if they didn't he knew there would be trouble. As an afterthought he asked a nurse to hand him the phone and dialled a phone number he knew backwards. His call was answered with a startling speed that threw him quite off his guard. It was some time before he could recall what he was going to say.

LaCroix looked at Robyn and then back at the Enforcers, their intentions were clear. He closed his eyes briefly, a submissive gesture that told them that he would do as they required him to do. Bending down he dropped Kit on the floor and swapped him for Robyn who was still unconscious, blissfully unaware of what was about to happen to her.

Nick couldn't watch any longer, "Wait! You can't kill her. You can't kill either of them. Too many people are looking for them. They ran away from home, police forces where they live and here are looking for them. If they're found dead there will be too many questions, too much publicity."

The second Enforcer looked to his comrade. A good point had been made that they couldn't deny the validity of. Publicity was something they wished to avoid as much as possible. It was a volatile entity that could very easily threaten their work and discover their kind to the whole world, something they fought very hard to prevent. In silent discourse they made a decision; the second Enforcer lowered his stake.

Both Enforcers backed off slightly before making their exit. LaCroix and Nick heard a 'swoosh' sound as the Enforcers took to the air. Sighing in relief both men looked to each other, their fight was forgotten for the moment. Something more important had come between them, something that gladdened Nick. As unwelcome as the Enforcers were their intrusion had offered him all the help he could have hoped for, LaCroix seemed to have lost all interest in harming either Robyn or Kit.

Thinking that they were now alone, they realised that they were wrong when they heard a light footstep on the tile floor. This was a footstep belonging to a woman with a favourability for high heels. They both watched as Janette emerged from the shadows, accompanied by two men in uniforms. Without a word or look to any of the people in the room the two uniformed men walked straight past all obstacles until they reached the two people that they had come for. Once both people were secured one of the uniformed men talked into a radio before lifting his passenger. His colleague did the same and both men left. No one resisted or obstructed their departure.

When both men were out of earshot Janette spoke, "They're from the Network. They're two of the men that were at the Raven earlier. I was driving past them when they stopped me, I offered them a lift. It seems we timed our arrival right."

"You did." Nick replied nodding, "Are they taking Robyn and Kit home?"

"Yes, they're taking them straight to the airport I should imagine. One of them is a doctor apparently. Their friend was outside, the large one, he ran beside the car as I drove. I was quite surprised that he managed to keep up. What did the Enforcers want?"

"To make sure that Robyn and Kit don't say anything, they're lucky they're being taken home soon. Hopefully they won't get to them there."

LaCroix shook his head, "_They_ can get to them _anywhere_. You know how it is, Nicholas, they can be _anyone_, _anywhere. _I do hope that you are right though, they were two most intriguing people."

Readjusting himself slightly, LaCroix left the shop. They heard him fly off after a few moments. Left alone with her brother, Janette walked over to him and kissed him on the forehead. He had been rattled by the night's events but that would pass. For herself she knew that there was very little that could be done until LaCroix returned. Something told her that he wouldn't be around for a while. Cain's blood had inflamed him almost to the point of utter insanity. Wrapping an arm around her brother's shoulder she led him from the place, the sun would be up soon.

As if someone had hit him Nick looked at Janette in utter disbelief, "You _drove_ here? You _never_ drive anywhere!"

Frowning slightly in mock anger Janette punched Nick on the arm, for that comment she wouldn't let him spend the day with her.


	17. Chapter 17

Elias paced the floor of his hotel room with his hands linked behind his back, they couldn't leave yet, there were too many loose ends to tie up. They couldn't leave without the bodies of their fallen comrades, he had refused to. Sami and Radboud would be coming home with them. He wouldn't have it any other way. Until an autopsy was completed, however, they wouldn't be going anywhere. The chances were that both autopsies wouldn't take very long, Sami's perhaps longer than Radboud's but both had a pretty solid cause of death. Both had died from their injuries, both had been mutilated by a man he could only refer to as a monster. A thing of nightmares that had come straight from the deepest realms of hell, a thing he hoped never to encounter again. Rumours had been flying around that an investigation was to be launched into Cain's reappearance. He was most likely to be the one that would be ordered to carry it out. Unlike most people in the Network he had had first hand experience of this resurgence.

Putting all thoughts of Cain and his friends aside he thought of his two charges. Even if there was no autopsy to be completed on his comrades he had been advised not to go anywhere yet, not until Robyn and Kit were conscious. His field medic had informed him that they were borderline hypothermic, something that hot saline drips and blankets could sort out, but he hadn't been sure if there was any underlying damage that couldn't be seen without further examination. With the main threat out of the way he was easily coaxed into waiting another twelve hours, time enough for them to regain consciousness and for proper tests to be carried out.

As he continued to pace and think he failed to hear a knock at his door, still deaf to everything around him he also missed the sound of the door opening and someone entering and closing it again. With his eyes fixed on the floor he didn't see the person come towards him, he only realised that there was someone there when a hand touched him lightly on his shoulder. With a silent gasp he whirled round and grabbed the person by the collar, he let go immediately when he saw that this person was no intruder.

"You know, you might hurt someone one of these days." Elias' visitor commented dryly.

Elias let an equally dry chuckle escape him, "If you didn't sneak up on people they wouldn't have reason to panic. What's the word on our two friends?"

"Kit's awake. Robyn is too. He woke up and she woke up soon after. After a preliminary examination I'd say they're both fine, nothing to worry about. They had some minor injuries but I've dealt with them."

"What sort of injuries?"

"When Kit broke the window of the car, which I take it he did do, he climbed out and managed to get some glass fragments lodged in there. They weren't very deep and I've given him a few stitches, nothing that shouldn't heal. Robyn had a head injury that looks a lot worse than it is, considering her history I'm not going to take any head injury lightly. I'd suggest we arrange a scan either here or in Greentown before we get them home."

Elias nodded, "Good work, Gable. Any word on the situation in Lazytown? How's number ten holding up?"

"From what I've heard he's well enough to move, I got a call from a contact that said that he'd slipped out of the hospital without any of the staff noticing. From what they could tell he looked alright, you know as well as I do that that can be misleading so I had him tail him. I've not heard anything else from him. As for Lazytown, Ché's sons seem to be handling things. They're both very competent heroes."

"They take after their father. Speaking of Ché, where is he?"

"I'll take you there."

Gable left the room closely followed by Elias. As they walked down the stairs from their floor they nodded at a group of cleaners that were concentrating their efforts on a portion of landing in between floors. To the untrained eye these were just ordinary cleaners, for those that could recognise a small embellishment on their wrists they'd see that these were no ordinary cleaners but people working very carefully undercover.

He was certain that someone was following him, that someone was keeping him very closely in their line of vision. Instead of quickening his pace or trying to throw them off the scent, he continued to walk normally. Something told him that this person wasn't an enemy but someone simply keeping an eye on him. He was anxious to see who this person was but he couldn't yet be sure that this was indeed a friend and that his instincts weren't simply misleading him. Studying his surroundings he noticed an ideal place to confirm whether or not his follower was friend or foe. Stepping out of the street he entered a small bistro with a warm atmosphere and comfortable looking chairs. A few seconds after he had seated himself at a table with his back to the door, he heard the little bell affixed to it tinkle as someone entered. Out of the corner of his eye he could see someone walk up to his table, he looked up and almost gasped when he recognised the person standing in front of him.

"You were meant to be in hospital." His new companion said to him taking a seat.

Lights twinkled against innumerable stars, thousands of eyes watching him from afar. In the silent solitude of this place he could easily forget he was in a place of death, a place that had taken so much away from him, from other people. A slight giggle stirred the air as a young couple walked past him, hushed conversations between them telling him where they would be going when they had left this place. He remembered being young, it was distant memory but one that he hadn't yet let go of. His lips parted in a smile of reminiscence, his childhood and adolescent years had been enjoyable for him. Only when he head reached the stage where he was a young man in his twenties had things begun to turn sour.

Walking deeper into the park he found the person he was looking for. With abstracted interest he watched him sitting, staring out into space while twirling a stick in his giant hands. Picking up his own stick he came to a stop beside the object of his interest and began twirling it too. It was some minutes before the giant realised what was going on.

Ché looked down at Elias and his new found toy, "Whose copying who?"

"I believe I'm copying you," Elias replied, "What's on your mind? A grown man twirling a stick is a definite sign that something is bothering him."

"Robyn and Kit. They were meant to be married by now, in a nice place with a fun party with all of their friends and family. They'd be in my Villa in Spain by now, sunbathing and swimming in my pool. Instead they're here, in this horrid city, haunted by horrible things that should never have happened."

"I know it's sad. At least I can't see things getting worse. They'll be home soon. They'll be safe and they'll have their wedding and their party. Their honeymoon will come and maybe if they're lucky one day, babies."

Ché nodded, "Maybe."

"Speaking of babies…how are yours?"

"All in good health, last I heard. It seems that Pedro might finally have decided to get married, if he does do it only Rico and Alejandro will be left unmarried. Being that they're twins I don't hold out much hope, they're too possessive of each other. They've always been inseparable."

It was Elias' turn to nod. He knew what it was like to have a twin brother, he also knew what it was like to lose one.


	18. Chapter 18

_Forgive us our trespasses  
As we forgive those who trespass against us  
Give us this day our daily bread  
Daily bread, daily bread_

Their prayers hung in the air, words without answer, words without meaning to her spoken in a place she was a stranger to.

_In cello et in terra fiat voluntas tua Gloria spiritui sancto_

She walked among them, neither a Shepard nor a part of their flock. They didn't notice her as they wrapped themselves in the comfort of knowing that a person they couldn't see was going to make their lives right, was going to heal their pain. Expecting nothing, wanting something, she walked further. Her eyes were fixed ahead, staring at the person that stood upon the altar. Those eyes, they looked at her with almost a tinge of sadness. As she looked at them she could see understanding in those eyes, a need to show strength and yet show weakness as she held a tiny babe in her arms. Whoever had crafted her had spent a lot of time and love on her.

_What language do you speak  
If you speak at all?  
Are you some kind of freak  
Who lives to raise the ones that fall?_

She had so many questions but no answers. She didn't know where to find the answers to the questions spinning in her mind.

_And if our fates have all been wrapped around your finger  
And if you wrote the script then why the troublemakers?_

Standing now in front of it she wondered if she could reach out, to touch that shining face. It seemed to communicate to her that it was here that she could find answers and unload all of her troubles.

_How do you do?  
How does feel to be so high  
And are you happy?  
Do you ever cry? _

She was hopeless, helpless, lost in a world of uncertainty where pain was a constant factor in her life. She wondered if this was a place that could take her pain away.

_Hey, do you feel our pain  
And walk in our shoes?  
Do you ever feel starved  
Or is your belly always full?_

Anger marred her features as she tried to reason where these thoughts were coming from, where they were leading her to. She had always believed in herself, to her there was nothing else. Looking at this object in front of her she wondered if it had any feelings at all and if it did; did it know what it was responsible for?

_How many people die  
And hurt in your name?  
Hey, does it make you proud  
Or does it bring you shame?_

Closing her eyes for a moment she began to turn away when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Reaching out she could sense that this was a stranger, a person with good intentions but almost unsure how to present them. Turning her head she looked into the face of this stranger, his eyes matched his intentions but there was something that his face conveyed that made her wary. He knew her.

"I'm Father Eric O'Mara. Forgive my impudence but I believe that I may have spoken with a friend of yours, a rather large Spanish gentleman." The man said with a strong Irish accent.

Robyn looked surprised.

"Don't be alarmed, he never mentioned your name nor did he tell me what happened to you. He only said that you had been attacked and that he had been too late to help you. I've been expecting you, did he tell you about his visit here?"

Shaking her head, Robyn replied, "No, I knew that he'd come here though. The last weeks have been a blur. A lot has been going on."

"Would you care to talk about it? If not to me as a priest than as a person, I know it is hard to believe but underneath this garb and outside of the church I am a person like you. Whichever suits you, my ears are always open."

"It's a nice offer but I have a friend waiting outside, we're not meant to here. The people protecting us still think we're at our hotel."

Father O'Mara nodded, "I see. Perhaps I should return you there then. Let me go to the vestry and get my coat, if you'd like to wait with your friend I'll be out in a few minutes."

Before Robyn even had time to object the priest was gone. Shrugging to no one she left the building through the main entrance. She spotted Kit sitting on the grass a few metres away from her and joined him. He smiled at her when he noticed her presence and kissed her. With one of his hands he absently played with the ring on his finger. It was only when he heard a short giggle that he noticed she was still there.

"What?" He asked with little irritation.

"That's not been on there five minutes and you can't leave it alone."

Kit smiled sheepishly, "Believe me. I don't regret doing what I did. It wasn't a spur of the moment or a 'we're going to die so let's get it over and done with' thing. It was a 'I love you so much I'd cut my own head off if it made you happy' sort of thing but somehow it doesn't feel like it happened."

"I know what you mean, it gets me sometimes. I guess it wasn't the conventional method of getting married. I don't regret it either." Robyn paused and smiled slightly, "I love you too but not so much that I'd cut my own head off but I would love to see you cut your own head off, that would be kind of cool."

Kit laughed and pushed Robyn over playfully. It made him feel good to see her in good spirits but he knew her well enough to know that it was all for show. Sometimes he wished that she wouldn't do it, it was just a way of pushing her problems aside and letting them grow until she couldn't contain them any longer and she fell apart. He wanted to find a way to open that chest she kept inside her, that box where she put all of her troubles in but he knew she would thwart him at every turn.

All he could do was to wait for that box to burst at the seams and soothe her pains as he always did.

_AN: The song was 'how do you do?' by Shakira._


	19. Chapter 19

Soft conversation hummed all around them. No one heeded them as they sat staring at each other from across the table. Waitresses passed by every now and then but didn't stop, they'd attend the two gentlemen when they were asked. A coffee machine sputtered occasionally as it filled stainless steel jugs of varying sizes with hot, steaming milk. Sometimes a waiter would bang the ground coffee holder against the side of the machine to clear it which made a din almost unbearable to anyone there, luckily it only lasted a couple of seconds but it was enough to put non-regulars off staying and ever coming back. Above these noises a repetitive drone could be heard, a song that someone seemed to enjoy playing over and over or had simply just forgotten to take off of repeat.

"So," One of the men said finally, "What makes a smart boy like you take off from the hospital when not more than a week ago he was knocking on death's door?"

"Dad, I-"

"You have been very stupid, Sportacus. Do you have any idea how worried I was when I heard? I came all this way expecting to see you safe in a hospital and instead I arrive in time to see you sneaking out. I'm not impressed."

Sportacus pulled a face, "Did you come all this way just to come and see _me_? What about _Robyn_?"

"I need to talk to you about her."

"What for? You've never taken any interest in her before."

His companion lowered his head for a moment, "You're right, we've been terrible to her and I think it's time that it changed. Maybe if I spoke to her-"

"She's not here."

"What do you mean?"

"She ran away. As far as I know she's not been found yet, I don't know where she is."

For the first time in minutes, Sportacus looked at his father. It was a look that was asking for help. He needed help and he wasn't afraid to admit that. He felt a hand on his and looked down to see his father's hand covering his, looking back he saw a look on his father's face that said, 'I'll help you.'

Elias paced along the pavement backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards. He didn't know how they'd managed it nor did he know what had possessed them into thinking of leaving the confines of his security. If it had been that their lives weren't under threat he wouldn't have minded but he had a job to do and by god he was going to do it. He was aware that his subordinates were watching him with amusement but it didn't bother him he to their idle prattle. All that concerned him for the moment was the two missing people.

Everybody went quiet as a car pulled up alongside the kerb. A man in a long coat got out of it, without looking at anyone around him he opened one of the rear doors and let two people out, two people that Elias was particularly pleased to see but he didn't let it show. As soon as both people were out of the car he let something else show, his temper.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" He shouted mainly at Robyn, "You could have been kidnapped again, or worse! Two men died because of your inability to stay in one place! Is it too much to ask that you obey orders! Get out of my sight!"

Robyn didn't hesitate. With tears running from her eyes she hobbled away using her crutch.

Seeing the scene before him Kit rounded on Elias, "TAKE A BOW, BUTTWIPE!" He yelled storming after Robyn.

"She's not one of your agents, Elias. There is no danger now and I think you more than overreacted." Ché put in, less than impressed with Elias' behaviour.

Taking on board what had been said Elias stamped his foot against the ground, hard. He looked at the priest for a few moments wondering what the man wanted. To him his job had been done. It was only when, with the slightest movement of his hand, that the priest displayed an embellishment on his wrist that Elias understood. With a faint nod and an even fainter smile the priest departed leaving Ché, Elias and Gable alone.

Kit entered the room to find Robyn sitting on the floor. She tapped her crutch on the floor, showing her annoyance. Something was really bothering her and he could tell by the way she was wielding her crutch that it wouldn't be long before she exploded. In an effort to cool her down he put a hand on her crutch which prevented her from moving it any further. She looked up at him with burning eyes that made him feel uneasy, he'd never seen her like this. True, she'd been agitated before but it was nothing compared to this. Gently he removed her hands from her crutch and took it from her, if he was going to get her to tell him what was wrong he wanted to make sure that it was well out of her reach. Pushing it across the room he sat down beside her.

"Talk to me," He whispered putting an arm round her shoulders.

Robyn relaxed into Kit's touch but her eyes remained fiery, "I hate him."

"Elias?"

"Sportacus,"

Kit was shocked. He'd never known Robyn admit to hating anyone much less Sportacus.

"I told him to drop dead. I told him I wouldn't miss him. I hate him for what he's done, this is his fault, everything. If he had told me sooner we wouldn't be in this mess. I wouldn't have met Cain."

"Cain's a free agent, Robyn, I know what Sportacus did was wrong, more than wrong, but you can't blame him for Cain. No one told Cain to kill all those people or rape you, he did it himself."

Robyn shook her head, "That was my fault. Cain was after me. Elias was right, if I'd stayed in one place none of those people would have died. If I'd never come here they would all still be alive, Sami and Radboud would still be alive, their children wouldn't be left without fathers and their wives without husbands. It's my fault. Everybody that gets close to me dies, if you stay you'll die too."

The way she spoke, the words she said, scared him. He looked at her with a face full of fear, that glow in her eyes had gone, that steely determination to beat her demons had vanished leaving a hollow shell in its wake. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to find something to say.

Cupping a hand to her cheek he made her face him, "Princess, you're scaring me. Don't talk like that, it's not right. This _is not_ your fault. None of this is _your_ fault. Sami and Radboud sacrificed themselves for your sake, for our sake, no one made them leave the car. You didn't tell them to like you didn't tell Cain to kill those people; they did it of their own free will. You had nothing to do with it. You're caught in the middle of all of this. When I put this ring on your finger, when I came back that first time, I made a commitment to stay with you through thick and thin and I've done that haven't I?"

Robyn nodded.

"No matter what I've never run away, the only thing we've ever been separated by was Grigori but we're back on track, aren't we? This is no different. I will always be around, forever. Nothing we've been through in the past has made me run and nothing that's coming will. I'm here and I always will be. Nothing's going to make me leave you."

Pressing her face into Kit's neck she allowed herself to be held tightly. His words had meant a lot and she was glad that he was here. She could feel him kiss the top of her head gently and from their move downwards to her cheek. He whispered sweet words in her ear as he gently rocked her backwards and forwards. Feeling safe for the first time in a long while, she allowed her eyes to close in much needed sleep.

As soon as he felt Robyn relax in his arms, Kit smiled. Yawning quietly he lifted her so that she was in a more comfortable position before allowing himself to sleep as well.


	20. Chapter 20

They must have been sleeping for hours. Beneath his closed lids he could see brightness, morning must have broken. As he became more awake it almost felt as if he were moving but not by his own means. There was also something missing, no, someone missing. Opening his eyes rapidly he sat up and looked around. He wasn't in the hotel room anymore, he was somewhere quite different. Straining his ears he could hear faint voices in the next room, wherever that happened to be, and beyond that a shallow roar that didn't end. Slowly, he got out of the bed he had found himself in and walked around the room. It was like a small cabin with no windows and thin walls on two sides. Doors were built thickly into the walls on the other two sides of the room. One of these doors had to lead somewhere.

Picking a door, Kit walked over to it and opened it. First time unlucky, it was a built in wardrobe with clothes. Studying the clothes he realised that they were his and that he was wearing only his boxer shorts and socks. Puzzled he reached in and pulled them out, they looked like they had been washed and pressed. He could still smell traces of washing powder on them. Taking each item he took it from its hanger before putting it on, once all of his clothes were back on his body he put the hangers back in the wardrobe. Now, fully clothed and in need of knowledge he opened the second door.

The room beyond the door was fully lit with a lamp hanging from the ceiling, as his had been, and in the corner of that room was a bed. Wrapped in blankets and sleeping peacefully was his love. Creeping over on tip toe he could see that she was still very deeply asleep, it would do her a lot of good and he was glad of it. Carefully, so as not to disturb her, he sat beside her on the edge of the bed. She stirred very slightly but not enough to wake and he watched her as she slept.

It was another twenty minutes before Robyn awoke, she knew straight away that she was in a different place from before and was scared until she saw Kit smiling down at her. Smiling back she let him help her up into a sitting position. Looking around her for a moment she then looked at him with a questioning look.

"Where are we?" She asked.

Kit shrugged, "I don't know but something tells me we're not in Kansas anymore, Dorothy."

"Very funny. Seriously though, are you sure you don't know?"

"Absotively posolutely. I'm totally clueless, Robs."

"Robs?"

With a smile Kit nodded, "Yeah, I thought it would make a change from Princess."

"It's fine with me."

"Good," Kit smiled again, "Do you think you'd be able to use your skills to see where we are?"

Robyn nodded and closed her eyes. Concentrating hard she reached out with all of her senses. From what she could tell they weren't in Toronto anymore, they weren't even close. Searching further she discovered that they were in the air, in some sort of jet. To her relief they were in safe hands. She could sense Elias and Gable somewhere in the jet with them. It seemed to be good news to Kit when she told him so.

"That's cool how you can do that." Kit said enthusiastically, "Now all we have to do is find them."

"No need, they're coming now."

Before Kit could ask how she knew a panel in the wall opened and admitted Elias. He smiled briefly before motioning that they leave the room and join him up front. He had something to show them.

Sportacus nine took a sip from his fruit juice before placing it back on the table. Looking over at his son he could tell that he was better off in a hospital than in a bistro talking about his missing granddaughter. Raising a hand he caught a waitress' eye, she came over and he asked her to call a taxi. With no argument at all the waitress fulfilled her task and came back to say that a taxi would be there very shortly. Draining his glass he paid the waitress and tipped her for her speedy service before tapping his daydreaming son on the shoulder.

"What?" The younger Sportacus asked distractedly.

"Come on, we're going."

"Going where?"

Sportacus nine rolled his eyes, "To the hospital. You need to go back, you're not fit enough to be out yet."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not. Either you come with me now or I embarrass you by carrying you out, I might be an old man but I'm still strong enough to heft my son around."

Knowing full well that his father would carry out his threat, Sportacus got up but not without a sour look on his face. He knew that Doctor Cole would confine him to bed until he was sixty for leaving without notice, something that made him feel badly for what he had done. He'd forgotten the doctor's threat as easily as he'd forgotten Lily's.

Lily.

What was he going to tell his father? He had to tell him something but he didn't know what or how. He also had to tell him about Cain and about Robyn. That was what scared him most, his father didn't know or at least that's what he thought. He couldn't be sure. There had been a couple of instances when his father had mentioned something that hinted to him that he knew something but he'd been left in the dark by it. All he could do was sit it out, wait for the right time and hope that he could find a way of breaking the news. He would also have to tell his mother.

Thinking of his mother he wondered where she was. His father hadn't mentioned her since he'd arrived. He guessed that she might have headed straight for Lazytown, she and Greta were close friends and always had been which led him think that that was where his mother was. He let his mind rest easy in that knowledge, it was the only explanation.

Shielding their eyes with their hands they passed through a second hatch into a room with windows. It was some minutes before their eyes adjusted to the change in brightness but when they did they were in awe of the sight that greeted them.

Mountains rose high in the distance blanketed by cotton clouds. Beyond the mountains was an airport, in the centre of which was an air traffic control centre. Even though it had been dark when they had both left they recognised the airport, it was Greentown Airport.

They were home.

END OF PART THREE

To be continued…


End file.
